This Sort-Of Thing
by maybesomedaysameen
Summary: Root is 19, a hacker/assassin, and a college student. One day, she hooks up with Sameen Shaw, a transfer student who doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. She's also a criminal. After their first hook-up, Root learns everything there is to know about Sameen Shaw. Then, they hook-up again and again and again. Strangers to Roommates to Crime Bosses
1. Chapter 1

Root locked the door to her dorm room and headed down the hall to the common area, carrying her blanket under one arm. Every week, the RA, Zoe, hosted a screening of The Bachelor. Root had gone because she'd learned that Zoe was a fixer. She knew almost everything that happened on campus and Root wanted to be on her good side, maybe even become friendly. Root had been surprised to learn that there were other people like her on campus.

She'd started college because no one in the real world would take her seriously. She was only 19 and, online, no one knew or cared, but when she met with clients, they always thought she was playing a joke on them. On a college campus, she could pretend to be an intermediary with an older boss. Besides, rich frat boys always needed her services.

Her first couple of semesters, she'd hidden away in her room, only going to classes or on late night coffee runs. Then, she'd changed dorms and Zoe, her RA, had forced Root to interact with mandatory hall meetings and mixers. It was nice to be around people, even if most of them were obnoxious.

Root walked into the common room and froze. Normally, the couches and tv sat against the far wall and the rest of the room was empty except for a small table. Tonight, the empty space was filled by the hottest girl Root had ever seen in her life.

The girl was small, probably not even 5'6", but she was wonderfully muscular. Root watched defined back muscles ripple under her sports bra as she did pushups. The girl was almost naked, only covered by her bra and spandex shorts. Root felt light-headed and thanked a God she didn't believe in for this sweaty goddess.

The girl's dark hair was tied up in a knot, strands falling loosely around her face. Root wanted to tangle her hands into that hair. She wanted to wrap her legs around the girl's waist and drown in her smell. Who was this person?

She had to be here on a sports scholarship; no one looked that good for fun. Root had attended almost every sport at least once, though. Public events like that were great places to tag targets. She would remember seeing this muscular body before.

Licking her lips, Root tried to decide if she had the courage to say hello. She had literally strangled a man with her bare hands and washed his blood from her body, but the thought of talking to this girl was absolutely terrifying. What if she said the wrong thing? What if she accidentally told the girl she loved her?

Root steeled herself and nodded. She was going to talk to this girl. She would find out her name, become her friend, and then learn everything about her online. Just say hi, she told herself. Don't tell her you want to tie her to a bed and lick the sweat from each perfect ab.

Root took a step forward and the girl's dark eyes snapped up. Stumbling, Root flushed. The girl's face was threatening and Root knew instinctively that this girl could kill her in an instant and not even care. She sucked in a shaky breath and tried to smile, but the girl just stared blankly.

Her eyes ran down Root's body and Root suddenly remembered she was wearing her poodle pajamas, the tank top exposing her skinny arms. The beautiful, sweaty, muscular woman sat back on her heels and the corners of her lips turned up. Root watched her carefully, but the girl didn't laugh; she just met Root's eyes and raised an eyebrow. There might still be a chance.

"Root!" Zoe called from behind her. "Ready to watch The Bachelor?"

Root closed her eyes, not even waiting to see the girl's response. Girl's like that didn't watch The Bachelor. They watched…WWE. Root sighed, letting go of any hope she had. She was a super badass, hacking assassin, but she'd never done more than boring, one night hook-ups and she was starting to believe she'd never have the kind of sex she wanted.

"You ok?" Zoe asked. Root opened her eyes again and saw that Zoe had stepped between her and the girl. "Your face is really red."

"I'm fine," Root answered, turning towards the TV area. She started walking to the couches, Zoe trailing behind. "Is it just us tonight?"

"No," Zoe answered, walking around the couch and sitting down. She curled her legs under her. "You know these girls, though. They're always barely on time."

She patted the spot next to her. Smiling, Root walked over to her, dropping down in the center of the couch and pulling her legs up. Zoe turned the TV on as Root spread her blanket over herself. It was nice to spend time with other girls.

Root's…career was incredibly male-dominated. Clients, targets, competition – usually men. When she hung out with Zoe and with the other girls, she almost felt normal. She'd feel even more normal if she was dating someone. Unable to help herself, Root glanced over the back of the couch, but the muscular girl was gone.

Root heard laughter and a moment later almost twenty girls walked into the common area. Sighing, Root turned back to the TV. Any chance she had of kissing that miraculous work of art was gone. The gang of girls in pajamas flooded around the couch.

Root watched them settle onto the floor and the other couches. The spot to her right remained empty. No one wanted to sit next to her. A TV commercial for Victoria's Secret came on and Root looked away.

It wasn't that Root was sad about being a lesbian; she wouldn't like men even if she could. She got lonely sometimes, though. What was the point of making money and being free if she wasn't connected to anyone else?

At the very least, she wanted to kiss girls. Sometimes, she went out and hooked up with someone, but it was never enough. She wanted passion and pain and that muscular girl to make her scream.

"Is this seat taken?" a rough voice said from beside her.

A shiver ran down Root's spine at the husky sound and she turned to look at the owner. The girl from before stood at the end of the couch, one finger pointing at the empty seat next to Root. She'd changed, throwing on a black tank top and looser shorts.

Root shook her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. "No. Go ahead." Her voice sounded shaky and she flushed. She could cut a man's hand off with a steak knife, but the cool look on this girl's face made her heart pound.

The girl dropped down, her remade bun bouncing slightly. She pulled her legs onto the couch and her knee brushed Root's blanket. Root swallowed hard and turned back to the TV.

The show was starting, but Root couldn't focus on it. In front of her, the girls were talking amongst themselves, oblivious to how close Root and the new girl were sitting. Root felt like she was covered in goosebumps, but too warm at the same time. The girl hadn't moved her knee away.

Zoe leaned forward to look around Root. "Sameen, right? 416?"

The muscular girl nodded and root watched her jaw move from the corner of her eye. Sameen. Root loved it. She imagined saying it, tried to feel it on her tongue. That was a name begging to be whispered and gasped.

"I'm Zoe, the RA." She reached her hand across Root. "In case you forgot."

Sameen shook Zoe's hand briskly. She pulled her hand back and turned to Root expectantly.

"Uh," Root stuttered, "I'm Root. The student."

Sameen smirked and held her hand out again. It hovered in the air between them and Root took it carefully. Sameen's hand was hot and dry. The feel of her skin made Root's eyes flutter and her stomach tense. Sameen's palm was a little rough, like she worked with her hands, and Root couldn't help but imagine them running over her chest. Root wanted to pant, to squeeze Sameen's hand, to launch herself into Sameen's lap.

Instead, she pulled away, Sameen's grip barely loosening. When her hand was free, she shoved her arms under the blanket. Being this close to Sameen was making Root sweat, but she was so nervous, she'd rather sweat than let Sameen see her shaking.

Risking a glance at Sameen's face, Root choked. Sameen was staring at her mouth, her own lips parted slightly. Root wondered if Sameen moaned or gasped. Would Sameen's chest move with her sharp breaths? Root imagined digging her fingers into Sameen's sides, pressing her to the bed, listening to her deep, throaty groans.

Sameen's eyes flicked up to meet Root's and Root looked away quickly, turning back to the TV show she wasn't watching. She could feel Sameen's eyes on her face, dragging down her neck. The feeling disappeared. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sameen shift to face forward.

Root kicked herself, leaning back against the couch. Sameen was so obviously interested and Root had ruined it. Sameen was watching The Bachelor and sitting next to her and staring at Root's mouth and Root had just turned away. She took a slow breath thorough her nose and tried to plan her next move.

She had to do something to show Sameen she was interested in hooking up. She could brush their bare shoulders together or offer to share her blanket. A quick glance showed her that Sameen's arms were still sweaty. Root wanted to run her tongue up Sameen's arm and sink her teeth into her neck. Sameen would shove her away, push her to the floor and rip her shirt open. Root looked away again.

Alright. She was going to touch Sameen's shoulder with her own. She was going to lean over and touch Sameen's skin with her skin and then Sameen would know that Root wanted to kiss her. Root waited for her body to move, but nothing happened. She licked her lips. What if she leaned into Sameen and Sameen moved away?

Warm, sticky skin brushed against Root's shoulder and she tensed. Sameen had leaned towards her, their bare shoulders sliding against each other. Root felt her eyes widen and she stopped breathing. Her world had narrowed to their single point of contact and she didn't know what to do. She had never felt such an immediate physical reaction to someone before.

Sameen's lips brushed against Root's ear and Root could feel her toes curl. Sameen's rasping voice whispered in her ear, making Root's nostrils flare

"Can I share your blanket?" Sameen asked her quietly, a hand coming to rest on Root's thigh.

Root nodded, trying to breathe. "Yeah," she whispered.

She pulled the blanket out from under her leg and held it out, letting Sameen take it. Suddenly, it was much warmer under the blanket, Sameen's knee brushing against Root's leg. As Sameen adjusted herself, the blanket still raised in her hands, Root took the opportunity to look at Sameen's legs.

Sameen's legs were muscular, the kind of legs that could choke a man. Root wanted them wrapped around her head or over her shoulders. Root licked her lips again. She wanted Sameen to pick her up, use those strong legs to carry her across the room and throw her onto the bed. Root wanted to l bite her way from the tip of Sameen's toes to right between her legs.

She turned back to the TV and tried to watch a commercial for wireless speakers to distract herself. She could feel her pulse racing and ran her hands along her thighs to wipe them off. Sitting so close to Sameen was making her sweat everywhere. She wanted Sameen to lick her clean. It wasn't like she and Sameen could do anything in the middle of the common area.

Sameen's hand came back to rest on Root's thigh, this time under the blanket. She pushed Root's hand away, tightening her grip around Root's thigh. Sameen's hand felt like it was burning and a violent shiver shook Root's body.

Zoe leaned towards her. "Are you ok?"

Root tried to smile reassuringly. "Yup. It was just one of those weird shivers, you know?"

"I hate those," Zoe said, nodding. She leaned back in her seat. "I can't believe Rose said those things about Tonya. Isn't she crazy?"

"Totally," Root breathed. Sameen lightly scratched her nails against Root's thigh and even through her pajama pants, it was enough to make Root twitch. "Rose is definitely the villain of the season."

The commercials ended and Zoe's attention was diverted back to the TV. Sameen's hand on Root's leg was starting to drive her crazy. Her nails dug into Root's inner thigh and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. If just this little bit of contact was enough to make Root's mouth water, what would the real thing be like? She could imagine turning to putty in Sameen's hands, shaking and wet and willing. Sameen's hand slipped higher on her leg and Root gasped.

"Root?" Zoe asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Root shook her head, trying to smile reassuringly. "Nothing. I'm just-it's my stomach."

Zoe nodded, not entirely convinced. Her eyes flicked to Sameen, noticing that they were sharing a blanket. "Don't feel obligated to stay. You can always go."

"Thanks."

Root put her arms beneath the blanket, grabbing the wandering hand and tangling their fingers together. As much as she wanted Sameen, they were in the common area and Root didn't want to get expelled for public indecency.

Sameen's thumb traced over Root's hand, leaving trails of fire. Glancing at the clock, Root cursed silently. There was still almost an hour before the episode ended. She tried to think of an excuse that would let her leave and let Sameen follow. The girls in front of them laughed at something on TV.

Root squeezed her hand, fingers tightening around Sameen's. After a second, Sameen squeezed back.

"I don't feel good after all," Root said softly. She looked at Zoe, repeating herself louder. "I Don't feel well. I should go."

"That really sucks," Zoe said, frowning. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm ok," Root responded. She pulled her hand from Sameen's and stood, gathering her blanket in her arms. "I'll be in my room."

Zoe smiled sympathetically. "Well, feel better."

"Thanks," Root smiled. She glanced at Sameen from the corner of her eye. "Luckily, I'm on this floor. Just a couple doors down. 205. So…it's not too far."

Zoe chuckled, patting Root's arm. "I know what room you're in. Go get some rest."

Root laughed nervously and turned to walk passed Sameen. As she stepped carefully between the couch and a girl on the floor, she looked down. Sameen had crossed her arms, her eyes locked on the television, bare legs now exposed.

Had she not gotten the message? Root frowned, disappointed, her shoulders slumping. She'd ruined her chance by pulling away. Sameen had only been interested in teasing her or public sex. Great.

Just before Root left the seating area, Sameen's eyes snapped to hers. Sameen winked, her long eyelashes fluttering and Root grinned. Her heart raced as she hurried across the common area, her blanket clutched to her chest. It was on.

She walked down the hall to her room as fast as she dared, her stomach tense with anticipation. Her heart was racing and her fingers shook as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. After several tries, Root finally unlocked the door and pushed her way inside.

She looked around her single dorm in horror. It was a mess! When was the last time she'd cleaned? Root threw her blanket on the unmade bed and jumped over scattered computer parts to her window.

Throwing it open, Root breathed in the crisp Autumn air. If the sex was good enough tonight, Root would have to start keeping her room clean. She thought of Sameen's sweaty collarbone and shivered. It was going to be great.

Root remembered she was in a rush and gasped. Her room was so small that everything was within reach. She pulled open a desk drawer and started throwing in anything she could get her hands on, not bothering to organize it. Her computer parts and project pieces were usually fun, but right now they stood between her and the taste of Sameen on her tongue and that made them her enemies.

While she threw her things around the room, Root started imagining what she wanted to do to Sameen. She wanted to grab Sameen the moment she walked in the door, rip her shirt of and drop to her knees to lick the salt from her abs. She wanted to push Sameen down onto the bed and bite her thighs until she could taste blood. Root wanted to push her fingers into Sameen's hair and pull it until she screamed.

Root shoved the last of her laundry in the closet and shut the door. Turning around, she leaned back. She was sweating despite the cold air blowing in. Pushing her shirt up, Root ran her fingers over her stomach, her skin soft and sensitive.

Root wanted Sameen inside her. She wanted to watch Sameen's stomach clench as she thrust inside her, wanted to stare up at Sameen's dark, mysterious eyes as she came. Root's fingers dipped into her waistband and she swallowed hard. She had to get her strap-on ready.

Crossing the room in five long steps, Root opened the top drawer of her dresser. The strap-on was still in its box, hidden beneath her colorful underwear. She pulled the box out, grinning. She'd bought it on a whim when she'd started school, hoping that just by having it, she'd find someone to use it on her.

Tearing the box open, Root glanced at her door. Nothing yet, but Sameen would be here soon. She slid the dildo through the leather harness. The image of black leather against Sameen's tan skin made her shiver and she shut the drawer, throwing the box into the trash.

Her lube was already on her nightstand, so Root decided she'd leave the strap-on there. When it was time, she could just casually point to it. Root hopped up onto her bed, walking across it quickly and dropping the harness onto her nightstand.

She looked down at her poodle pajama pants. Should she change? A sharp knock on her door took the decision from her. Root ran her hands over her hair and walked across the bed to the entrance way. Instead of opening the door immediately, she hovered on the other side for a moment, trying to seem like she wasn't rushed.

Sameen knocked again and Root pulled the door open. Root noticed that Sameen's hair was down, making her look a little more feminine. She didn't look any less intimidating though. Root smiled, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Come in," she said, stepping back out of the way.

Walking passed Root, Sameen surveyed the room. Root was surprised at how short she was; Root was surprised at how short she was; on the floor doing push-ups Sameen seemed to take up so much more space? Root didn't mind though. She could probably bench press Root without straining herself.

Root's eyes dropped to Sameen's muscular shoulders and she licked her lips. Sameen, with her muscular shoulders and perfect butt and strong legs, was in her bedroom and Root had no idea how to start. She watched Sameen look around the room.

"Nice poster," Sameen said, gesturing to Root's poster of Angelina Jolie. "It's from that hacker movie, right?"

"Yeah," Root breathed. She clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm…pretty good with computers."

Sameen turned around to face Root, her mouth lifted into a slight smirk. "Yeah? That's cool."

"Is it?" Root asked. She closed her eyes. She sounded so dumb. She opened her eyes again and tried to sound confident. "I mean, it's ok. I make a living."

Slowly walking towards her, Sameen raised an eyebrow. "You're good enough to make money? You must be pretty smart. I'm more…physically inclined."

Root swallowed and stepped aside, out of Sameen's path. She had been so excited before, but now Sameen was in her room and so, so close to her. Sameen's eyes glinted dangerously and she started towards Root again, forcing her back against the desk.

"So," Root started, leaning back, "what's your major?"

Sameen shrugged, stopping a few steps from Root. "Haven't decided. General studies for now. You?"

"Computer Science. It's an easy degree."

Sameen grinned and suddenly Root felt like prey. Her legs felt weak and she wanted Sameen to close the distance between them and crush their mouths together. Root swallowed, reaching behind her to steady herself. She knocked something over, the bang loud in the silent room.

Root jumped and turned to the desk, straightening up her pencil holder. She didn't bother putting the pencils back in. Behind her, she could feel Sameen's eyes burrowing into her back and she shivered.

Root spun around, gesturing to the window. "Should I close this?"

Sameen just shrugged and moved to sit on the bed. Root decided to close the window. What if they got too loud and someone outside heard? Root had soundproofed the room, but nothing would block noise from going out an open window. The window pane slid shut quietly and Root looked back at Sameen.

When Root had been buying furniture for her room, she'd splurged and bought a queen sized bed. It was shoved into the corner, taking up most of the room. Sameen was sitting in the center, slowly untying her shoe laces. Root watched her toss one shoe off the bed and start on the other one.

They were really going to do this. Root still wasn't sure how to start, but she was committed. If Sameen didn't do something soon, then Root would just march over to the bed and climb on top of her. She'd just start it and they would go from there.

Sameen tossed the other shoe off the bed and pulled her socks off, throwing them aside, too. She looked more naked without her shoes and Root ran her eyes over Sameen's skin again, her toned arms and firm legs. Sameen wasn't sweating any more, but she probably still tasted salty. Root licked her lips, her mouth watering at the thought.

"Is that for me?"

Root's eyes snapped to Sameen's face. She was pointing at the strap-on on the nightstand, her eyes unreadable. Root crossed her arms in front of her, hands clasped around her shoulders. What if Sameen didn't want to wear it.

"I was thinking, uh, hoping that…" Root flushed. "I mean, if you want to wear it, you could – Um, if that's something that you…" Root trailed off, unsure of what to say. It was beginning to dawn on her that she didn't know Sameen at all and maybe asking a stranger to use a strap-on was a little presumptuous.

Sameen scooted to the edge of the bed and Root was sure she was going to get up and walk out. Instead, she just put her feet on the floor and patted the spot next to her.

"Sit down," Sameen ordered. "It's annoying to look up so high."

Root chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ears and crossing the room. She sat down, shoving her hands under her thighs. With her feet flat on the floor, her knees were inches higher than Sameen's. Their knees bumped together.

"Have you done this before?" Sameen asked, putting her hand on Root's knee.

Root nodded, turning her head to look at her. "Yeah, a few times."

Sameen watched her for a moment, but Root couldn't read the expression on her face. She seemed to pass the test though, and a second later, Sameen lifted her hand and put it on Root's cheek. It felt hot, and a little bit sweaty, and Root's eyes fluttered.

She wasn't sure if she leaned forward or if Sameen did, but suddenly they were kissing. Sameen's mouth was hot and insistent and Root could feel the heat pooling in her stomach. Fingers slid back into Root's hair and held her tight against Sameen's face.

Sameen groaned into Root's mouth and Root's hands flew to Sameen's waist. She adjusted herself, turning on the bed to face Sameen. Sliding her hands under Sameen's tanktop, Root let her hands brush over hard muscle and sweaty skin.

Sameen's hands wandered down, squeezing Root's butt. Her hips jerking forward, Root gasped, her wet mouth sliding against Sameen's. They'd just started and Root could already feel her heart jumping in her chest. This close, she could smell Sameen and she smelled like sweat and shampoo and something metallic.

Sameen's hands pulled Root's closer and she swung a leg over Sameen, straddling her lap. Sameen's hands found their way to the back of Root's head, holding her close and tangling in her hair. Their stomachs pressed together and Root moaned again, Sameen's fingers clenching at the sound.

Sameen's body felt so good against hers, hard and strong. Root's other hook ups hadn't been like this. No one else's smell and feel had her so crazy, made her so wet. Sameen bit her lip and Root felt light-headed. She'd only had a taste, but Root knew they had to do this more than once.

Sameen tugged Root's hair again and she wondered if Sameen liked it rough, too. She gave Sameen's hair a rough tug, grinning against her mouth when Sameen gasped.

"Do you like that?" Root asked, her voice breathy.

Sameen just nodded, her mouth slightly open. Root could feel her panting, her breath hot and her stomach pushing against Root's. It made her feel powerful to sit on top of this muscular woman and make her pant. Root kissed her again, tugging her hair and greedily drinking in her gasp. The sound was intoxicating and Root wanted more.

She moved a hand to grab Sameen's jaw and tilted it to the side to expose her neck. Root thought of the man whose throat she'd slit last week and wondered if Sameen had ever been in a fight. She nipped Sameen's sharp jaw, biting and sucking her way down Sameen's throat. Pressing her tongue to Sameen's jugular, Root could taste her jumping pulse.

Growling, Sameen pushed her away, immediately grabbing Root's tank top and pulling it up. The cloth caught on Root's bra as it slid up and Root lifted her hands, letting Sameen take it off and throw it across the room. A second later, Root's bra was gone, too.

The cold air in the room made her shiver and her already hard nipples tighten further, but Sameen's hot hands on her bare back made her sweat. Root licked her lips as she watched Sameen look her over, almost feeling her eyes touching her. She'd spent the last hour imagining Sameen and her hands and Root already felt like she could come.

Her body was quivering and when Sameen leaned forward and put her mouth on Root's chest, she almost cried. Sameen dragged her tongue up Root's chest, over the sensitive underside of her breast, and took a nipple into her mouth.

Gasping, Root dropped her hands behind her, fingers fumbling to find Sameen's knees. She pushed her chest forward, eyes clamped shut.

"Fuck," Root panted, her hips jerking forward on their own.

She didn't want to come yet. She wanted to make Sameen come first and then she wanted Sameen inside her with the strap-on. If she came now, she'd lose her chance.

Sameen's nails scrapped her back, leaving painful trails. The pain only turned Root on more and she hopped she'd have scratches in the morning, something to remember Sameen by. Sameen bit down, her teeth pulling Root's nipple and Root cried out, panting.

She wasn't going to hold out much longer and Sameen hadn't even really touched her yet. Root groaned in frustration; once she came that was it. All of her hook-ups had been so quick; one orgasm each and they were done. Root swallowed, feeling her body begin to heat up.

Pulling back, Sameen shifted slightly, making Root open her eyes. One arm wrapped around her back. She watched Sameen's other hand slide into the front of her pajamas and Root moaned loudly when Sameen's fingers touched her. Root was already so close and Sameen only had to rub for a second before Root came with a sharp groan.

Her body shuddered, Sameen's arm around her keeping her upright. After a moment, Root's muscles started to relax and Sameen pulled her hand out of Root's pants. Slowly, Root realized her head had dropped back and she lifted it, sucking in air. She pushed her hair from her face with shaking fingers.

"Sorry," she breathed, her heart racing. "I've never come so fast."

Sameen smirked. "That's what I'm here for."

"I wanted you to use the strap on." Root pouted, running her fingers over the strong shoulders in front of her. "I was looking forward to it."

"There's still time."

"What?" A spark of hope lit in Root's chest and stared down into almost-black eyes. "You mean – oh!"

Sameen tossed Root to the side, onto the bed and she barely had time to straighten out before Sameen's body covered hers. The back of her head pressed down into the pillows as Sameen straddled her hips. Their lips met again, falling into an increasingly familiar rhythm.

Sameen's tanktop had risen up in the move, and their bare stomachs pressed together, slick with sweat. The heat from Sameen's body made Root feel suffocated in the best way. She felt like she could burst into flames and die happy.

Root shifted her legs, opening them so Sameen could get even closer. There was still too much clothing between them and Root raised her hands to tug at Sameen's shirt. Instead of pulling it off, Sameen grabbed Root's hands, lifting them above Root's head and holding them down.

She squeezed Root's wrists painfully and Root hissed, her hips pushing against Sameen's. She'd been trapped before on jobs, but that had never excited her like this. Root wanted Sameen to tie her to the headboard and take control.

Root opened her eyes, she hadn't realized she closed them, and saw Sameen staring at her. She swallowed hard, pushing her chest up against Sameen's. Squirming, she pulled at her wrists, desperate to touch Sameen, but she couldn't break the tight grip.

Sameen's mouth trailed to the side, kissing along Root's jaw and moving to her ear. "Stay."

Root shuddered and nodded. God, she loved it when Sameen told her what to do. Sameen released pressure from Root's wrists, slowly, testing her. When Root stayed put, she let go fully and moved her hands down to Root's chest.

Her nails scratched across Root's breasts, down to her ribs and a moan escaped Root's lips. Her body was already starting to tense again. She lifted her head to look down her body and watch Sameen drag a tongue up her chest.

Shutting her eyes, Root laid her head back. If they did this again, Root might ask for a blindfold so she could just trace Sameen's journey over her body. Sameen's mouth drifted lower, biting Root's side under she whimpered, then licking the same spot.

The weight disappeared from Root and she opened her eyes, moving her arms down to push herself up. Sameen had moved herself down. She glanced up at Root once before hooking her fingers over the edge of her pajama pants and dragging them down.

Root lifted her hips to help and let Sameen pull off her pants and underwear in one go. It felt weird to be fully naked in front of someone who was dressed, but Sameen stared down at her with hungry eyes and Root couldn't bring herself to be upset. As Sameen settled between her legs, hooking her hands around Root's thighs, Root was just glad that she'd shaved the night before.

She watched Sameen look her over and once again felt like prey. Sameen leaned forward, her hot tongue slowly licking her over, and Root gasped, her stomach clenching. Sameen's mouth felt amazing and when she licked again, Root's eyes slammed shut.

Still holding herself up, Root let her head drop back. She tried to keep track of what Sameen was doing, but it all blurred together into pleasure and Root dropped back onto the bed. Her thighs twitched every time Sameen ran her tongue over sensitive spots.

Sameen's hands tightened around her thighs, holding her closer, and Root couldn't control her breathing anymore. She knew she probably sounded dumb, but Sameen's mouth between her legs felt so good. She wanted to watch, to burn this image into her head, just in case it was the last time.

Root pushed herself up again, her breath loud in her ears, and stared down the length of her body and Sameen. Tentatively, she reached one hand down, gripping Sameen's hair in her fist. Sameen moaned loudly against her and a shuddering moan slipped from Root's lips. Hearing Sameen enjoy herself was almost as good as what she was actually doing.

Root's body began to warm and she knew she was close to another orgasm. She laid back, keeping her hand in Sameen's hair. Running her other hand over her body, she squeezed her breast, her breathing speeding up as she got closer.

"I need-" Root swallowed hard. "Go inside."

Sameen let go of Root's thigh and pushed two fingers inside of her, her mouth still moving. Root could feel Sameen's eyes on her as she groaned and it only made her wetter. She licked her lips, squeezing her breast again. Sameen was so good at this and Root sent a prayer to however was listening.

She could feel the familiar pull at her stomach and she dropped back. Sameen pushed her fingers all the way inside her and Root came, a moan ripped from her throat, her whole body shaking. Back arching off the bed, Root's fist closed in Sameen's hair. She heard Sameen gasp into her and Root cried out again.

Her body started to relax, her muscles unclenching. Root sucked in a breath, letting go of Sameen's hair and dropping her arms to the side. Sameen lifted her head, her chin and cheeks wet. Root licked her lips, watching Sameen do the same. God, Sameen was already so hot, but as she wiped her hand over her face and stared down at her wet fingers, Root felt like she could melt.

Sameen locked eyes with Root, an eyebrow raising. Slowly, she opened her mouth and slid her fingers inside, sucking them clean. Root's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. Sameen didn't break eye contact as she tasted Root on her hands.

Root swallowed and started to shift, her damp skin sticking to the sheets as she sat up. The scratches on her back hurt as she pushed herself up, trying to get closer to the muscular goddess between her legs. Root was going to touch Sameen, sink her teeth into Sameen's thighs and fuck her until she screamed.

Her legs still around Sameen, Root scooted forward, reaching out to hold Sameen's face. She yanked her forward, crashing their mouths together, their teeth banging together painfully. She could taste herself on Sameen's tongue, hear Sameen sucking in air through her nose, feel Sameen's fingers digging into sensitive skin.

Root pulled away enough to speak. "I want to touch you."

She grabbed Sameen's hair, snapping her head back and exposing her throat. Root felt powerful; she could rip Sameen's skin open with her teeth, kill her where she sat. Sameen's throat worked as she swallowed.

Leaning forward, Root pressed her tongue to the small indent at the base of Sameen's neck, lapping up the sweat pooled there. She could feel Sameen shudder against her, a short gasp filling the air. Root licked her way up Sameen's neck, drinking in her moans and gasps.

Keeping one hand gripped in Sameen's hair, Root slipped the other under her tanktop. Sameen's abs were slick with sweat and Root groaned in anticipation. The first thing she'd wanted to do when she saw Sameen was lick her abs and she was so close. Root tried to pull away, but Sameen's hand flew up, trapping her.

Grinning against hot skin, Root moved her hand under Sameen's sports bra, squeezing her breast. Sameen's body jerked and Root did it again, loving the feeling of Sameen's chest pushing into her. It turned her on to know Sameen was as affected as she was.

Root traced her tongue along Sameen's jaw, trailing down her neck, biting her way to Sameen's strong shoulder. Above her, Sameen whimpered. Root sank her teeth into soft skin, slowly biting harder and harder, listening to Sameen above her, her rough breathing only broken by short, hard swallows.

Distracted, Root bit down too had, breaking skin and drawing blood. The taste was sharp in her mouth, and Root jerked back in surprise. Before she could blink, she was shoved across the bed, Sameen on top of her, her hands wrapped around Root's throat.

Root stared up at wild, black eyes and wondered for the first time if Sameen had been sent to kill her. Root had never seen her before, never noticed her around school, and Sameen was so hot, she definitely would have. This was the perfect way to kill Root – BDSM gone wrong. Sameen growled down at her, her hands twitching.

She wasn't applying enough pressure to stop Root's breathing, but her body was completely still except for the small twitching of her fingers. Root thought Sameen had seemed genuinely interested in her, really attracted to her. It must have been a trick. Root's heart sank and she felt like crying; of course someone like Sameen couldn't actually want her.

Sameen's hands disappeared around her neck and she was across the room in seconds. Root sat up quickly, a hand coming up to brush against her throat. She kept her eyes on Sameen, watching her pick up her shoes and socks briskly. Why hadn't Sameen killed her? She probably wouldn't get another chance.

Sameen stared at her from the doorway, licking her lips, still panting. Her neck and cheeks were red, her hair sticking to her face with sweat. She shook her head, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "Let's do this again some time."

Sameen pulled the door open and left the room. The door swung shut while Root sat in bed. Her body was still tingling from Sameen's mouth and Root wasn't sure what to do now. For a moment, Root had been sure she was going to die. That Sameen was an assassin sent by Root's enemies and she'd used sex to incapacitate Root.

Hope flickered in Root's chest. Sameen hadn't hurt her though. She hadn't let Root touch her, but she hadn't murdered Root either. Maybe Sameen wasn't sent to kill her. Maybe the bite had just been too much. Root wondered if the choking was a sex thing or a self-defensive thing. She was kind of hoping it was a sex thing.

'Let's do this again some time.'

Root dropped back down on the bed, staring up at her white ceiling. She ran a hand over her chest, down her stomach, and between her legs. That was the best sex she'd ever had in her life and it hadn't even been particularly different. Root was going to remember that for a long time, use it to fuel her fantasies.

Who was Sameen Shaw? Where had she come from? Root rolled out of bed, padding naked across her room to her computer. She need to do some research and see what she could find. Someone like Sameen would probably have an interesting history. Maybe she was really an assassin, but had decided to spare Root because she'd fallen madly in love. Maybe she was just athletic and a little kinky.

Opening her laptop, Root stood next to her chair and pulled up her normal searches. It would take a couple of hours for them to finish and she decided to take a shower in the meantime. She sighed, turning away from her computer and heading to her closet. Normally, she was ok with the communal showers down the hall, but right now, she just wanted to soak in a hot bath and memorize every second of their encounter. Root was going to find out who Sameen was and then she was going to figure out what to do with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw jogged up the last couple steps and stopped outside of the open apartment door. She'd heard the music from three floors down, but in the hallway, it was so loud that Shaw's heart started being in time. She was still on a post-job high and part of her wanted to ditch this party and find someone to ravage until the sun came up.

She licked her lips, trying to decide what she was in the mood for. Was she craving strong, thick hands wrapped around her throat or soft thighs to sink her teeth into? The thought of a tight stomach to run her tongue over made her shiver and she took a deep breath to calm down. She'd promised Reese that morning that she'd meet his new girlfriend and he'd be pissed if she just bailed.

Shaw had been friends with Reese for a long time. He had been the only one who would talk to her in high school and when he'd moved to New York City, she'd moved, too. There hadn't been much for them on the army base and neither had wanted to enlist at 18. He'd started school and she'd found a lucrative career. Now, he had a girlfriend and she had a craving that wouldn't be satisfied until she fulfilled her promise.

Sighing, she headed into the party, someone shoving a beer bottle into her fist. Twisting the cap off, she looked around, taking stock of everyone inside. Whoever lived here had bought a light machine, pink and blue lights moved around the room, making it hard to count how many people there actually were. She took a sip of her drink and tried to spot John in the crowded living room.

Shaw swallowed her drink, grimacing as she glanced at the label. For rich douchebags, these kids always bought cheap beer. The lighting in the living room was so terrible she could barely read. Deciding it didn't matter, she just shrugged and took another sip. It was free beer after all.

Someone bumped into her, making her choke slightly, and she looked up angrily, turning to see who it was. A tall brunette was disappearing into the crowd and Shaw scowled. College kids were so rude; at least criminals had a code.

As the crowd closed around the girl who bumped her, Shaw noticed someone looking at her. He was hot, unkempt in a purposeful way, and the look in his eyes distracted her from her anger. He winked at her and Shaw remembered that she wanted to ravage someone. She dragged her eyes over his body, taking in his strong arms and long legs.

Shaw wondered what his scruff would feel like against the inside of her thighs. Would he pull her hair? She could convince him. Boys were such wimps. All talk and no action. She wondered if this college boy would hold her wrists down until they bruised. There was only one way to find out, but she had to find John first.

Shaw winked back at him before turning away to look again for John. She spotted a broad-shouldered giant in the doorway to the kitchen and breathed with relief. The sooner she met this girl, the sooner she could lose herself in someone else. Her mind wandered as she worked her way across the impossibly large apartment.

That boy she saw had been hot, just enough hair to run her fingers through. His shirt had strained across his chest, hinting at muscle and solid strength. Maybe he really would be strong enough to pin her down and keep her down. He might even be confident enough to hurt her a little.

She remembered that girl she'd slept with a couple of weeks ago, nervous and tall. That girl, whatever her name was, hadn't been confident, but she'd been eager. Shaw smirked, gulping down more beer. That girl had bitten Shaw so hard, the wound still hadn't fully healed. John was still teasing her for it.

Stepping into the bright kitchen, Shaw punched John's arm. "Hey, bro."

John turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Shaw. I'm a little surprised you actually showed up."

She shrugged casually. "I have to approve all the women that come into your life."

"Sameen?" a familiar voice asked. Shaw turned to see Zoe holding a red cup. "I didn't know you knew John."

"Yeah," Shaw replied, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "We've been best friends for years."

"We were neighbors growing up," John offered as Shaw sipped her terrible beer. "Inseparable."

Shaw rolled her eyes. She and John were close, but there wasn't anyone she couldn't separate herself from. She'd known for a long time that she was different, that she didn't feel as deeply as everyone else. It didn't bother her, though. There were worse things than been emotionally unaffected.

"So, are you his new girlfriend?" Shaw asked Zoe, "because I approve."

Zoe laughed, saluting Shaw with her cup. "I'm flattered, but no. My roommate, Joss, is the lucky lady." She gestured to the girl beside her. "Joss, this is Sameen."

"Hello," Joss said, holding her hand out for Shaw to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Shaw replied, trying to sound friendly. She shook her hand. "Call me Shaw." She took another drink, appraising Joss over her bottle.

Joss seemed clean cut, well put together and normal. John always went for girls on the right side of the law and Shaw was always skeptical. Their lifestyle required a certain level of secrecy and if this girl couldn't handle that, she wouldn't last. As long as she wasn't related to law enforcement, Shaw was ok with her for now.

"Shaw? I like it." Joss smiled at John. "Should I be jealous that your mysterious best friend is a girl?"

Shaw snorted, choking slightly on her beer. "No," she laughed sarcastically, "You should not. John is like my brother and, trust me, we are not that kind of close."

Shaw remembered the very short time they were dating. They were both 16, at peak puberty, and they were both curious about sex. It hadn't lasted long. One awkward sexual encounter and they'd broken up, ignored each other for a few weeks, and then settled back into their friendship. She was not interested in him like that and now the thought made her nauseous.

Throwing her head back, Shaw finished her beer. It was too early to get drunk, but she was already buzzed from her job and her body was starting to hum with restlessness. She gave Joss and Zoe a tight smile.

"If you ladies will excuse me," Shaw said, handing John her empty bottle, "I have some business to attend to."

"Use protection," Zoe laughed.

Shaw saluted her and turned away, nodding to John as she moved back into the dark, crowded living room. Her side job, the one that kept bringing her to parties with rich brats, was a self-sustaining business. She pushed her way through the crowd, pulling out her wallet. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Do you have it?" a tall, drunk boy asked her. "I brought the money."

Shaw squinted up at him before opening her wallet and pulling out a fake ID. "Yeah. Here you go...David."

She handed the card over and took the money he offered. He stumbled backwards as he examined the card. Shaw made bank selling fake IDs to college kids. It paid almost as well as her "real" job and didn't take any effort. She stuffed the money into her wallet.

Looking around, Shaw spotted someone she'd sold an ID to a couple weeks ago. She stalked towards him, eyes fixed on the wallet in his back pocket. The kid she was moving towards would think he lost his ID and email her soon for another. Then, she'd sell it back to him. Her itch to drown in someone was overwhelming, so she decided to take this one ID and find that boy from earlier.

Movement to her right made her look and her eyes met a familiar face, leaning against the wall. It was the girl from her dorm, watching her from across the room. Shaw stopped walking, taking in the girl through the crowd of people between them. The girl looked different that the last time Shaw had seen her.

Root, Shaw remembered, that was the girl's name. Root, the desperate girl who wanted Shaw to top her. She didn't seem nervous at all now. In fact, Shaw's skin grew hot under the intense look in Root's eyes.

Root leaned against the wall, hands stuffed into the front pockets of skin-tight jeans. She was wearing a leather jacket that was slightly too big from her, like it was a leftover from an old lover. Shaw ran her eyes down Root's chest, taking in her barely buttoned shirt, dark red bra peeking out from under a dark, blue shirt. Root's pale skin glowed under the party lights.

She was hotter than Shaw remembered, her long brown hair swept over sharp collarbone. The look on her face made her seem older, more confident. Shaw stared at Root's mouth, one corner turned up in a smirk. What happened to that girl who was too awkward to ask for the strap-on?

Without thinking, Shaw walked towards her, all ID business forgotten. Maybe this girl would be down to hook up, put her long fingers to good use. Root pushed herself off the wall, hands coming out of her pockets, and took two steps towards Shaw, but someone stopped her.

A man Shaw had never seen before put his hand on Root's arm. For a moment, she looked surprised and Shaw's hands clenched into fists at her side, ready to fight this man off. Then, Root's face relaxed and she spoke to the man calmly.

The music was too loud for Shaw to eavesdrop, so she kept walking closer. Root didn't seem like someone who was interested in men, so Shaw wasn't worried about losing out to this bald, skinny guy. When she was only a few feet away, Root turned to her and winked.

Shaw stopped and watched as Root followed the man into a room, her hands slipping into her jacket pockets. Maybe Root was into men, Shaw thought. She remembered the way Root gasped every time Shaw touched her and the way her whole body had flushed when Shaw licked her. Even if Root was into boys like that, Shaw was willing to be she would be Root's first choice.

Hurrying to the wall, Shaw crept along it, until she reached the doorframe Root had disappeared through. She poked her head inside, just enough to see them. The ceiling light made the room bright and Shaw had to squint until her eyes adjusted.

They were standing to the side of what turned out to be a bedroom, Root leaning against a desk and the man counting money. They were across the room from the bed, but for a second, Shaw thought Root might be a sex worker. Maybe she slept with men for business and women for pleasure. He handed her a few bills and she checked the amount before tucking them into a jacket pocket. Shaw frowned. This was definitely a business deal.

"Keep this safe this time," Root said, reaching into the front pocket of her jeans and pulling out a card. "I'm not going to keep making you copies."

Taking the card, the man turned it over in his hands, examining it closely. After a minute, he nodded and started for the door. Shaw ducked out, crossing her arms and looking casual as the man walked passed. He wasn't familiar, but he was clearly buying fake IDs. It wasn't an important business, but Shaw didn't want to lose customers to some skinny bitch who was good at acting.

It seemed like Root had played her weeks ago. She acted timid and desperate, but she was just trying to pull information from Shaw. Dropping her arms, Shaw glared at the man's back. If Root had started stealing her ID business, then what else did she know about Shaw? Would she try and get in with Shaw's boss? Get Shaw kicked off the team?

For a moment, Shaw doubted her suspicions. Root had seemed really affected by her. This could be the act, a confident criminal who sells IDs to...Shaw didn't know. The girl she'd met in the common room wouldn't wear a leather jacket or do business with strange men at a house party.

Shaw stormed inside the bedroom, grabbing the door and slamming it shut behind her. Root jumped, looking startled, and her hand reached for the small of her back. When she saw Shaw, she relaxed, smiling.

"I didn't take you for the public exhibition type," Root said, flirting. "I guess you closed the door at least."

"What was that?" Shaw demanded. "Are you getting into my business?"

Root raised an eyebrow. "Your little fake ID business? No. I have loftier ambitions and bigger fish."

"What's that supposed to mean? You think you're better than me?"

Stepping away from the wall, Root sauntered forward, her long arms swinging at her side. "Not better. Different. We both have fun jobs, don't you think?"

Shaw held her ground as Root walked closer. She wasn't going to be moved by some punk with great legs. Root stopped a foot away and Shaw could smell her shampoo, something fruity and girly. Scowling, Shaw shoved her finger into Root's face.

"You better stop whatever it is you're doing," Shaw ordered through clenched teeth.

"Let me guess," Root said, unbothered, "this town isn't big enough for the both of us?"

Root tried to bite Shaw's finger and she snatched it back. Who did this girl think she was? Root looked so smug, like she knew everything about Shaw and Shaw didn't know anything about her. Shaw might not know details, but she knew one thing. Root was attracted to her, weak in the knees for Shaw's strong body.

"Ok, Root," Shaw said, unzipping her hoodie, "I'll play your game. If you're not selling IDs, what are you doing?"

Root's eyelashes fluttered as Shaw pulled off her jacket, exposing her tight black shirt. Shaw tossed her hoodie onto the floor, taking in the slightly overwhelmed look in Root's eyes. It was the first hint Shaw had gotten that Root's whole attitude tonight was fake and it made her more confident.

"Something wrong?" Shaw asked, pulling up her sleeves and exposing her forearm muscles. "I asked you a question."

Root's eyes snapped to hers and the mask slammed back into place. Smiling casually, Root took a step backwards, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure I should answer," Root finally responded. "What if you try to take my business from me?"

Sauntering forward, Shaw watched as Root retreated, still trying to seem casual and unaffected. "First I accuse you of taking my business and now you accuse me? I'm trying to trust you, Root. You should trust me."

Root shook her head, eyes glinting. "I don't trust you, Shaw. I know where you're from, what classes your taking, who you do business with, but I can't say I know you."

Her back hit the wall and her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Smirking, Shaw stopped in front of her, only a few inches away. Up close, she could see Root's body shiver, her open shirt stark against her skin.

"You know," Shaw murmured, "I have ways of making you talk."

Root swallowed loudly and Shaw watched her throat work. She really hoped Root didn't turn out to be competition or a threat because she was really hot. Shaw reached up to undo the two buttons holding Root's shirt together.

"Are you holding out on purpose?" Shaw asked, tossing Root's shirt open and resting her hands on Root's pale stomach. "Is this what you want?"

"No," Root said, voice shaking. "You can't just seduce the answers out of me."

Shaw smirked, sliding her hands down to Root's belt. Slowly, she unbuckled it, staring up into Root's eyes. The mask had slipped again and Root looked almost terrified. Many people had told Shaw that she was scary, especially during sex, but Shaw didn't care. What was sex without a little fear?

She opened Root's pants, unzipping them and exposing Root's dark red underwear, the same color as her bra. Shaw shook her head. Of course Root wore matching underwear. Shaw hooked two fingers around the elastic and looked up at Root.

Root was panting, staring down at her with dark eyes. A flush was spreading across her chest and over her cheeks. Now she looked like the nervous girl Shaw had met weeks ago. Shaw licked her lips and watched as Root did the same.

"I'm guessing," Shaw said confidently, "that you can be seduced. I think you want to be seduced."

"Oh, I want to be seduced," Root said, her voice shaking. "You just won't get any answers."

"We'll see about that."

Slipping her hand into Root's underwear, Shaw pushed her fingers between Root's legs. She was already wet, just from some flirting and a little skin-to-skin contact. When she moved her fingers slightly, Root's hands flew up, tangling in Shaw's hair and yanking her head back.

Root's mouth crashed down on Shaw's, hot and urgent. For a second, Shaw forgot that she was trying to get information. Instead, she freed her hands and clutched Root's sides, digging her fingers into soft skin. Root groaned into her mouth.

"You're so hot," Root gasped, hips pressing into Shaw's.

Remembering the bed across the room, Shaw grabbed Root's hips and spun her around. She shoved her backwards towards the bed and stalked after her. Root pulled her jacket off as she moved back, tossing it away. Shaw reached for Root's open shirt, tugging her close again and wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, yanking her head down.

Root's mouth was addicting, soft and insistent. Shaw wasn't worried about feelings, she didn't really have any, but she might like Root's body a little too much. Wrapping her arms around Root, she froze.

Shaw pulled a gun from the back of Root's pants and stepped back. "Why do you have a gun?"

Root frowned. "I didn't expect you to be gun shy."

Raising an eyebrow, Shaw scoffed. She wasn't gun shy. In fact, she usually carried one, but this was a dumb college party and no one else here would have one. She looked it over. It wasn't a bad gun.

"You know what?" Shaw asked, walking to the desk. "I don't care."

She put the gun down and closed the distance between them again, giving Root another shove. Root's legs hit the bed and she dropped, sitting on the bed with a thump. Climbing onto Root's lap, Shaw stared at her mouth, swollen and red. Root's cheeks were almost as red as her lips and Shaw couldn't keep away any longer.

Her hands gripped Root's jaw and she crushed their lips together. Root's hands slid under the back of Shaw's shirt, cold against Shaw's hot skin. Their tongues brushed and she felt Root shiver between her legs. Shaw wanted more.

Trailing her hands down Root's throat, Shaw wrapped them around Root's neck, not applying any pressure, just trailing her thumbs up and down. She wanted to press her thumbs into Root's windpipe, listen to her gasp, feel her swallow, watch her eyes unfocus. Root's nails scrapped down Shaw's back and she pulled her head back to suck in a breath.

She pushed Root's shoulders, making her lie back, and stared down at her chest. Shaw pulled her shirt over her head, suddenly too warm. Root's hands moved around to her stomach, shaking fingers tracing Shaw's abs.

"Like what you see?" Shaw joked, raising an eyebrow.

Root nodded, lips pouting. She suddenly grabbed Shaw's neck, pulling her down and kissing her. Shaw pushed Root's hands away, lifting them above her head and keeping them against the bed. Root stretched upwards, trying to kiss Shaw, but Shaw hid her face in Root's neck instead.

"Tell me what you were doing," Shaw murmured in Root's collarbone. "Who that man was."

Root laughed, breathlessly. "A lady never reveals her secrets."

Shaw sunk her teeth into the top of Root's breast and Root's moan echoed in her ear. Root's hips bucked under Shaw, the open fly scratching against Shaw's leggings. Right now, Root was the farthest thing from ladylike.

"Move back," Shaw ordered, climbing off of Root. "On the bed."

Root scooted backwards until her head hit the pillow. Shaw was on her again in an instant, covering Root's body with her own, their bare stomachs brushing together. Shaw bit Root's lip until Root groaned as she adjusted herself on the bed.

Resting her weight on one hand, Shaw reached back between her legs and slid her hand back into Root's pants. Root whimpered underneath her and Shaw could tell that she was already close. She touched her confidently, eyes fixed to Root's.

Normally, when Shaw had sex, she didn't focus on the other person, only on what she was feeling. Root's eyes kept her focused, though, drawing her in and making her aware of every place they were touching. Root panted softly, fingers lightly touching Shaw's stomach.

When Root's breathing changed, suddenly shorter and faster, Shaw leaned down.

"Are you close?" she asked softly.

Root nodded sharply. She licked her lips, eyes fluttering. "Yeah."

Shaw slowed her fingers, smiling as Root raised herself onto her elbows.

"Why are you stopping?" she breathed.

"Tell me what you were doing tonight," Shaw answered. She moved her fingers in slow, lazy circles, keeping Root on the edge. "Who was that man? What did you give him?"

Root's eyes slammed shut. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay," Shaw answered, taking her hand away and leaving the bed. "I'll find out another way."

"Wait," Root said quickly, sitting up, "you're just going to leave because I won't tell you?"

Shaw's eyebrows drew down. She shrugged her arms. "Yeah. You win. You didn't talk." She licked her fingers, just to rub it in. Root leaned forward, hands grabbing at the sheets.

"But that doesn't mean you have to go."

"Root," Shaw snorted, walking around to the foot of the bed to grab her shirt, "I don't hang out with my hookups if they aren't going to give me what I want."

Root didn't answer, so Shaw just picked up her shirt and put it on. She was angry at Root for not talking. Shaw wasn't willing to lose out on her business, IDs or otherwise, because some girl had decided to try her hand at crime. Shaw had her sources; she'd find out about Root on her own.

Picking up her hoodie, Shaw walked to the desk as she pushed her arms through the sleeves. Root's gun was actually a great one. Shaw stopped in front of the desk and picked it up. It was a Colt Commander, Semi-Automatic, 10 round magazine, and a diamond cut checkered wood grip. She slid it into the front of her leggings and pulled her hoodie over to cover it.

Turning back to Root, she smiled, trying to at least look sympathetic. From the frown on Root's face, Shaw guessed she failed. She put her hands in her pockets and slowly crossed the room, stopping at the end of the bed.

"Maybe next time," Shaw started, "we can go all the way."

"Next time," Root scoffed. She crossed her arms, glaring at Shaw. "I don't know that there will be a next time."

Shaw shrugged. "Okay. Whatever."

She walked to the door, pulling it open, and stepping back out into the party. Wondering if that boy from earlier was still around, she moved through the dark, crowded room. It was louder than she remembered and she wished she had another beer.

Looking over her shoulder at the room she'd just left, she wondered if she should feel bad about leaving Root alone. She was a vulnerable, young girl, probably far from home, desperate for friends and company. Then, Shaw remembered Root was lying to her, stealing business and bringing guns to house parties.

Rolling her eyes, Shaw headed for the exit. She'd find something to do out in the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Root stopped in the doorway to the library's reading room, coat hanging over one arm, and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag. She rubbed her bare legs together as she looked around the room. New York City in Early October was colder than she liked and even the stockings shed warn, and removed in the bathroom, had not stopped the chill.

She was on the offensive today and her outfit was a part of her plan. The black dress she was wearing had thin spaghetti straps, showing off her collarbone, and was tight to her waist, accentuating what little cleavage she had. The skirt flowed loosely to mid-thigh, providing easy access. The metal detectors at the library entrance may have kept her from bringing guns inside, but that didn't mean Root was totally unarmed.

Spotting Shaw at the table next to the stacks, Root grinned and moved to the row of hooks on the wall to hang her coat. Shaw was sitting with that huge boy who always followed her around. She'd seen him at a party a few days ago. John had been much easier to hack than Shaw, but provided little insight. They were both mysteries.

Root started toward them, weaving through tables and trying to look confident. Her sweaty hands wrapped around her bag's strap gave her away. Root could cut a man's finger off with out blinking, but the possibility of Shaw's touch made her nervous. She fixed a cool look on her face and stopped next to the chair beside Shaw.

"This seat taken?"

Shaw's head jerked up, her phone slipping from her hands to clatter onto the table. Her eyes took in Root's dress, nostrils flaring, before lingering on long, pale legs. Root tried to keep her breathing steady as Shaw's pupils widened and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Root wanted to push everything off the table and let Shaw take her right here.

As if she'd heard Root's thoughts, Shaw's eyes snapped back up. She glared at Root, her eyes deep and mesmerizing. "Sit somewhere else," she bit through clenched teeth.

Pouting, Root turned to John. "There isn't anywhere else."

John and Shaw looked around the library, seemingly surprised that the whole room was full of students. Dark and angry eyes stared up at Root's and she opened her mouth. John cut her off before she could speak.

"Shaw," he said softly, voice full of meaning, "let her sit. We're just studying."

Her eyes thunderous, she turned her gaze to John. Root could see the muscles in her jaw working. Of course, Root knew that they were meeting someone tonight, a man in a tan jacket that had been lingering on the steps. She had smiled at him as she passed and he had flinched like she'd shot him. If Root sat, that meeting was off.

"Fine," Shaw spat. She picked up her phone, typing furiously. "Sit."

Smiling in victory, Root pulled the chair out. She hung her messenger bag from the chair, on the outside, not between them, and dropped delicately down. As she adjusted herself, she brushed her leg against Shaw, saddened to see that Shaw was wearing jeans. Her touch still had an effect, though.

Shaw tensed, her hands white around her phone. Root pretended not to notice. Instead, she leaned her elbows on the table and looked at the open textbook in front of Shaw.

"What are you studying?" she asked, leaning her arm against Shaw's. "It looks interesting."

Shaw closed her book, making Root jump. Her phone disappeared and she turned to glare. "Did you just come here to chit chat?"

Grinning, Root dropped an arm beneath the table, sliding it over Shaw's muscular thigh. "I think we both know I'm not here to study."

She felt Shaw move, heard a dull thud, and then John was coughing loudly. Root chuckled, pulling her hand off Shaw's thigh and back onto the table. Across from them, John was wincing, his body leaning to the side as he rubbed his shin. Root's nervousness was melting away, eased by the knowledge that Shaw was just as affected as she was.

"So, John," Root said casually, pressing her knee into Shaw's, "what are you studying?"

John looked surprised. His eyes jumped between Root and Shaw. "Uh, you know my name?"

Shaw snorted, crossing her arms. "Of course she does. She's too nosy for her own good."

"It's my best quality," Root said proudly. She pushed her hair behind her ear, looking at Shaw with wide eyes. "You'll learn that."

Shaw rolled her eyes, but her knee finally pushed back into Root's. Her rough, denim-clad leg scrapped softly against Root's skin, sending heat spreading through her body. Shaw was strong, her muscles clear even through her long-sleeved sweatshirt. Root leaned back in her seat, stretching an arm across the back of Shaw's seat.

"John?" Root asked again. "What are you studying?"

Looking down at his notes, John spread his hands. "I don't know. I think this is history, but I couldn't tell you. I'm not a reading guy."

Root picked at Shaw's sweatshirt with gentle fingers, the fabric soft and still a little cold from the night air outside. Shaw sat almost perfectly still, hands clasped on the table and face blank. Root wondered what she was thinking. Was she imagining herself between Root's legs? Because that's what Root was thinking about.

"My major is economics right now, but I'm not sure it's a good fit," John continued. "I might switch to pre-law or political science. What about you?"

Root dipped her head towards Shaw's hair, nose brushing against soft, black strands. Shaw smelled like honey and chamomile and Root was surprised by the feminine shampoo choice. It could haveclashed with her masculine cologne, but it didn't. The combination mixed to make Root lightheaded.

Shaw pushed Root's face away with a rough hand. "He asked you a question."

"Did he?" Root mumbled against Shaw's fingers. "I missed it."

"Christ," Shaw muttered. She dropped her hand into her lap and the hair on Root's neck stood as she noted its proximity to her skin. "He asked what you were studying." She looked at John. "She's studying Computer Science."

Root grinned, heart skipping a beat. "You remembered! Someone's been thinking about me."

The hand in Shaw's lap crept to the side and warm fingers pressed into Root's bare legs. Shaw's lips were parted when Root looked at them. It took everything she had not to launch herself at Shaw. Shaw's phone beeped and Root jumped.

Shaw didn't. She turned away, using her free hand to pull her phone out again. The hand on Root's leg squeezed, strong fingertips pushed into soft skin and Root had to stifle a gasp.

"Computer Science is cool," John tried, though the slight waver in his voice to indicated that he knew it was a lost cause. "Are you good with hacking? That's how you knew my name."

The warm hand slid down between Root's legs and she sucked in a shaking breath, leaning forward. "I'm pretty good," Root confirmed. Her voice was steady. "You don't have a huge internet presence, but I know my way around the back channels."

Shaw's fingers were loud against her phone as she texted. Her other hand slowly scratched the sensitive inside of Root's thighs. Her textbook was still closed and Root was willing to bet that she was done studying for the night. Root hadn't even bothered pulling her books out.

"I hadn't realized that Shaw had a…" John's voice trailed off at Shaw's sharp look. "I mean, how do you know each other?"

"We watch The Bachelor together," Root answered, all of her attention on the heat between her legs. "In our dorm."

Nails dug into fragile skin and Root knew that Shaw could rip her open, if she wanted to. Root could spread her legs, exposed beneath her skirt, and let Shaw bleed her dry. It made Root feel hot to think about being vulnerable beneath Shaw's watchful eye and she wondered if Shaw would ever let her return the favor. She had never touched Shaw.

"I didn't watch The Bachelor," Shaw said, bringing Root out of her thoughts. "I sat on a couch, flirted for a while, and then we left."

John raised his eyebrows, mouth lifting in the ghost of a smile. "Oh, you're that girl. Bite-Mark Girl."

Root grinned as Shaw groaned. "She talks about me?" Root turned to Shaw, making her pull her hand away. "You talk about me."

"I couldn't avoid it," Shaw grumbled, too focused on her phone. "You left a huge bruise on my neck."

Root glanced at John, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks, and moved close to Shaw. "I remember the way your hands wrapped around my neck," she murmured, voice low. Her lips brushed against the ridge of Shaw's ear as she spoke and she pressed her chest into Shaw's tense arm. "I thought you were going to kill me. I can't stop thinking about it. I want you inside me again, and I want you to hurt me."

Shaw's chair was loud as she pushed back from the table, springing for her feet. She glared down at Root for a moment before grabbing her backpack off the floor and shoving her books inside.

"You talk too much," Shaw growled as she zipped her backpack shut. She looked at Root again, face unreadable. "That mouth is going to get you in trouble."

Root grinned. "It usually does."

Shaw rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the stacks, disappearing between tall bookshelves. Licking her lips, Root stood up, taking her bag from where it hung and pushing her chair in. She smiled at John.

"It was nice to meet you."

John shrugged helplessly. "You, too. I guess I'll just…go."

Root started walking before he finished his sentence. She'd get to know him later, but right now, all of her attention was focused on Shaw and the aisle where she'd disappeared. She knew that people rarely used the first floor stacks because it was mostly old theology periodicals and newspaper clippings.

Shaw wasn't in the aisle anymore and Root stood in the narrow hallway between shelves for a moment, listening. The soft thud of a backpack hitting the ground made her turn left and head further into the library. These shelves were almost empty, periodicals and newspapers placed sporadically, and she squatted slightly to see through them.

Shaw was in the farthest corner of the library, looking at a stack of magazines with the names faded off. Root stopped at the end of the aisle, leaning against steel shelving and looking out a small window set into the wall at the other end. She couldn't see anything out the window, it was too dark, so she turned her gaze on Shaw, who was still ignoring her.

"I'm not here on business, you know," Root said. She dropped her bag onto the floor. "Just pleasure."

Shaw didn't look at her, but her back stiffened and she crossed her arms. "I don't care."

"Well, we both know that isn't true." Root pushed off the shelf and walked into the aisle. "You've been looking into me."

Her dark ponytail swung as Shaw snapped her head around to look at Root, eyes just wide enough to show surprise. "How do you know?"

Root chuckled dryly and leaned on the shelf opposite Shaw. "I'm good with computers, Sameen. You know that. You think I can't tell when someone sniffs around?"

Shaw faced her fully and Root shivered in anticipation. When Shaw looked at someone, really took them in, her body was completely still. She seemed like she wasn't even breathing. Root felt her stomach grow hot as Shaw's unwavering gaze drank her in.

"Search me all you want," Root said, knowing that her voice was quivering. "I'm mysterious. Dangerous."

Shaw snorted, the spell broken and closed the distance between them in two short steps. "You aren't dangerous. You're just a puppy."

Licking her lips, Root ran her palms over her breasts, the soft touch making her gasp. Being this close to Shaw made her dizzy, her whole body on a sustained high alert. Maybe that's what made her so interested in pursuing her enigmatic lover. She dragged her hands down over her stomach, the backs brushing against Shaw's sweatshirt.

Root opened her mouth to talk, but couldn't think of anything cool to say, so she just bit her lip, hard enough to make her moan. Her hands reach the bottom of her dress and she wrapped her fingers around the hem. What would Shaw do if she started touching herself right now?

Shaw's eyes were glued to Root's mouth, her own mouth slightly open. That was the only sign that Root's display was affecting her. She looked completely calm, hands hanging loosely at her side as Root pulled up her skirt and slid pale hands up slender thighs. When Root brushed her fingers over her underwear, a soft groan escaping her lips, Shaw's eyes moved down to Root's breasts.

The way her eyes burned holes through the thin fabric of Root's dress made her press her fingers against the soft cotton of her underwear. She wanted Shaw to touch her, but her hands by her sides.

"You can touch me," Root breathed, sliding her fingers under her waistband. "I want you to."

Shaw placed her hands on Root's stomach, spreading her fingers across the black fabric. Her face was guarded, but her hands were hot and Root could feel herself sweat. She ran her fingers through wetness and moaned. She licked her lips. Shaw was so close to her, but Root needed more.

She spread her legs and her stomach clenched as her fingers dipped inside. Root closed her eyes, leaning her head back on a shelf and focused on hot hands trailing up her to scrathed across Root's breasts and up to her shoulders. Shaw tugged the dress' straps down her arms, trying to pull the top down.

"Hold on," Root gasped, pulling her hand out of her underwear and pulling her arms through the straps. "There."

Shaw grabbed her hips, spinning her away from the bookshelf and pushing her onto the windowsill. Her face looked determined, like Root was something to be done and conquered. It turned her on as much as it made her aware of their casual arrangment. Root couldn't even call it an arrangment. Shaw didn't care about her, she just liked the sex.

Shaw pulled the top of Root's dress down, exposing her breasts to the cool library area. Root drew a shuddering breath as her nipples tightened in the sudden chill. She moaned as Shaw's head dipped to lick the goosebumps on Root' breast and Root's hands flew up to grab Shaw's head.

They still hadn't kissed, but Root didn't care. She was fine with the casual hook-up. Shaw didn't need to baby her this time, the way she had their first time. Root was just looking forward to future encounters and orgasms.

Shaw's hands clutched Root's hips beneath her dress and Root felt her heart race. Hot hands squeezed her thighs and she couldn't take it anymore. She lifted Shaw's head from her chest and crashed their lips together. Shaw's mouth fit against her own perfectly and Root wrapped her arms around Shaw's neck, keeping them close.

One of the hands on her hips moved under a leg and lifted it, holding Root's legs apart, the other slipped around underwear and pushed inside Root without warning. It surprised her, and she gasped in surprise against Shaw's mouth. Her head fell back against the window and she wondered if anyone outside could see them fucking in the library. They were on the first floor.

Shaw pulled her head back, staring at Root with black eyes. "Touch your breasts," Shaw ordered. She licked her lips. "Now."

Root nodded, hands releasing Shaw's head to move to her breasts, squeezing hard enough to hurt. Shaw's fingers were rough inside her, moving quickly and confidently. Her calm façade had slipped and Root could see the desire on her face, lips parted and eyes fixed to Root's hands.

Root closed her eyes, losing herself in Shaw's touch. She hated how good it felt, how much she thought about it Shaw's hand was holding her leg in a bruising grip and Root hoped she'd have a mark tomorrow. Something to remember Shaw by.

"Why are you stalking me?" Shaw asked suddenly, in time with her movements.

Root lifted her head from the window to stare at Shaw with half-open eyes. "What?"

She couldn't believe Shaw would bring this up now, but then again, she remembered the party. If she didn't talk, Shaw could leave her high and dry again. If she did, Root would stop her stalking; she liked the sex, but she wasn't going to sacrifice her dignity.

Shaw curled her fingers inside Root and she gasped, her legs shaking. She was already so close and they'd barely done anything. She needed to learn how to last longer if they were going to keep this up. Root moaned loudly, the sound almost echoing in the empty aisle, and tried to focus on Shaw.

Shaw leaned forward to nip at Root's lips. "Why are you stalking me, Root?" She trailed her lips along Root's jaw. "The party? Tonight?" Her tongue pressed into Root's jugular. "What's going on?"

Root gasped, her heart racing. She could feel the familiar warmth spreading through her stomach, telling her she was close. Shaw's fingers inside her felt so good and the hand crushing her leg felt so good and the teeth sinking into her neck felt so good. Root tried to breath as she neared her orgasm.

"You're really hot," Root breathed. Her eyes drifted shut and her head dropped back again. "So hot."

Shaw snorted into Root's neck. "Of course. You don't have a sinister bone in your body."

Root couldn't reply. Her body was shaking as Shaw pushed her to the edge. She came with a gasp, Shaw's grip on her leg the only thing keeping her on the windowsill. Gasping again and again, she jerked against Shaw, her orgasm drawn out as Shaw kept moving inside her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Root's body started to relax, muscles unclenching and breathing slowing. Shaw took her hands away and Root lifted her head, opening her eyes. Shaw looked awkward now in the harsh light of the library, like she wanted more, but was holding herself back. She stood just out of reach and Root slid off the windowsill to stand in front of her.

She wondered if she should be modest, cover herself again and pretend she didn't just get fucked in the periodical section. Her body felt good and she couldn't bring herself to care about defiling the librry. She lifted an arm to reach for Shaw's sweater, but Shaw took a step back.

"No," Shaw mumbled, holding her hands up. "I'm fine."

"Sameen," Root cooed, tilting her head, "I see that look in your eyes. You want it and I want to give it to you. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

The offer seemed to tempt Shaw, a hand drifted up to touch her neck. Suddenly, something changed and her face became guarded. Her head shook sharply and she spread her hands in front of her.

"No, thank you." Shaw smirked, walking backwards. "Maybe next time."

Root grinned as Shaw turned around to pick up her bag. "I'll take you up on that. Oh, and Sameen?"

Shaw looked over her shoulder, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"When you masturbate later," Root traced her fingers under her breasts, "think about me."


	4. Chapter 4

Shaw glanced at her phone, checking the time. She was in the common room of their dorm, sitting on the couch beside Zoe, watching The Bachelor and waiting. Slumping further into the couch, she crossed her arms. She'd been sitting here for almost an hour and Root still hadn't shown up. Shaw was only here for her.

She tried to watch the show, but she had no idea who anyone was. The first time she'd watched it, she'd been focused on the hot girl beside her. That had been a month ago and now, it was nearly November, and The Bachelor only had six girls left. All of the girls sitting on the floor in front of her stared at the television, rapt.

Shaw checked her phone again and sighed.

"Got somewhere to be?" Zoe asked her, pulling a leg onto the couch and facing her. "Or someone to meet?"

Shaw raised an eyebrow and adjusted her fallen tanktop strap. "I don't know what you mean."

Zoe laughed and two girls turned around to shush her. She held her hands up in apology and waited for the girls to focus on the tv again before leaning into Shaw. She smiled, knowingly.

"Come on, Shaw," Zoe said, "John's told me about Root. He called her 'hickey-library girl,' but I can connect the dots. I am surprised that you're chasing after her."

"I am not," Shaw snorted, "'chasing after her.' I'm just looking to get laid again."

She knew she sounded unconvincing. Technically, she'd never gotten laid by Root at all, but Zoe didn't need to know that. It wasn't that Shaw didn't want Root to touch her, she just wasn't sure she could trust Root. Something was happening to criminals in NYC and she wasn't sure Root wasn't behind it. Shaw remembered the bite on her neck and the way she'd almost strangled Root and sighed.

"You can talk to me," Zoe offered. She put a hand on Shaw's bare knee, cool and dry. "I love girl talk."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the girl talk type." Shaw rolled her eyes. "No offense."

Zoe winked. "None taken. I'm not really the 'girl talk type' either. I just like knowing what my friends are up to."

Shaw stared at her. "We're friends?"

"No," Zoe admitted, "but you're the best friend of my best friend's boyfriend. If they got married, I would be the maid-of-honor and you'd be the best man. We're friends-adjacent."

Shaw wasn't sure what Zoe was talking about, but she let it slide. She sighed and checked her phone again. She had no way of finding out if Root was coming tonight and now she was starting to feel dumb. This was a lot of effort for a booty call.

"Alright," Zoe said, taking her hand away. "I'll take pity on you. Root's not coming tonight. She had a meeting."

Groaning, Shaw threw her hands up. "I thought this was her thing. She is so hard to find."

"You could always get her number," Zoe suggested. "Then, you could booty call from the comfort of your bed."

"No way." Shaw shook her head. She shifted on the couch, her bare legs scratching against the awful cloth material. "I don't want her to have my phone number. I mean, she probably already has it, but still. It's the principle of the thing."

Zoe smiled. She lifted an arm onto the back of the couch, resting her cheek on her fist. "You and John, I swear."

Shaw frowned and tried to figure out if she should be insulted "What does that mean?"

"You're both so caught up in maintaining your air of mystery that you can't just date a girl."

Mouth dropping open, Shaw leaned forward. "I'm caught up in maintaining mystery? Root's the one who shows up wherever I am, ready for sex. I'm just returning the favor."

"If you say so," Zoe said, shrugging. Her face told Shaw that she didn't believe her. "I know that Root's interested in you, so if you want her to stay interested, you should give her something."

"I don't want her to stay interested," Shaw grumbled, sinking into the couch again. "I want her to leave me alone."

Zoe chuckled, gesturing around the common room. "So, you're stalking her to tell her to stop stalking you? That makes sense."

Shaw glared at her. "I just want sex without feelings."

Zoe smiled sympathetically. "Then sleep with boys."

"I do!" Shaw rolled her eyes. "They keep calling, too."

"Aww," Zoe cooed, patting Shaw's knee, "life is so hard when you're hot."

"Whatever."

That wasn't a comeback and Shaw knew it, but she didn't have anything else to say. She didn't like how much Root interested her. The other people Shaw slept with, before Root and between, didn't stay in her mind. Shaw couldn't even name them. Root was intriguing, though, and interesting, and a lot hotter than the other people Shaw slept with.

Shaw had never willingly socialized for anyone but John and even then she ditched him half the time. Root had some secret that Shaw wanted to know. She wanted to know what Root's job was and how she always knew where Shaw was. She also wanted to fuck her again. The thought of Root's breathless gasps turned her on and Shaw took a deep breath.

"I'm going for a jog," Shaw announced before standing up. "I'll see you later."

Zoe waved at her, stretching her legs to fill the space where Shaw had been. "Go cool off."

The girls on the floor shushed them again. Shaw gave them the middle finger as she walked through them to the open common room area. Sighing, she crossed to the hallway, opening the door to the stairwell and starting upwards.

She didn't normally go for night time jogs, especially not when it was this cold, but a meeting with her boss had taken up her gym time, so she needed to do something physical. Besides, the image of Root in the library was haunting her and the cold air would calm her body. Dragging her hand along the railing as she climbed, she let herself think about Root.

The tall girl was a mystery and, as much as Shaw tried to convince herself otherwise, she was dangerous. Shaw had broken a personal rule when she'd slept with Root. When she started college, a year after John, Shaw had promised herself she wouldn't sleep with anyone who could leave her vulnerable. Of course, she hadn't met Root then.

When they'd met, she'd seen the way Root had shivered for her, desperately needed Shaw's touch, and Shaw had given in. Now, Root was following her around, confident and enticing and clingy. Shaw opened the door and stepped out into the 4th floor hallway.

Her room was only one door over and she pulled her keys out. If she was honest with herself, and she rarely was, she was almost afraid of Root. Whoever was out there killing NYC's thieves was really good at staying hidden and colleges were a good place to hide. Shaw knew that.

Opening the door to her room and stepping inside, Shaw shook her head. She wasn't afraid of anything. She just knew that there was something about Root that made her hesitate. She closed and locked her door, tossing her keys onto her small side table.

Her room was a single, smaller than Shaw would have liked, but it was fine. Living on campus was part of the deal she'd made with her boss and the perks of her job certainly outweighed the inconvenience of living in a dorm. Free room and tuition wasn't bad.

Shaw remembered Root's large bed and the way her flushed skin contrasted with white sheets. She licked her lips, conjuring Root's taste and picturing the way Root's body had trembled the first time they had sex. Root's skin had been impossibly hot beneath Shaw's hands. Now, she slid those same hands under her tanktop, scraping her nails over her stomach, leaning against the door and widening her stance.

Pushing one hand under her sports bra to squeeze her breast, she moved the other down. It snuck under the elastic waistband of her shorts and Shaw pictured Root, legs spread open in the library. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over her clit.

It annoyed her that Root could make her so wet, but she could push the annoyance aside to focus on her body. She focused on an image of Root above her, fingers wrapped around Shaw's throat. She pinched her nipple until it hurt, groaning as the pain shot down between her legs. Her fingers pushed inside, moving quickly and deeply.

Shaw tried to imagine what Root would say when she topped. Would she have a cheesy pickup line or would she be calm and smooth? Shaw panted as she fucked herself, the memory of Root's gasps in time with her own.

Banging her head back against the door, she sank her nails into her. She thought about Root's guns and wondered if Root had any other weapons. Shaw could imagine Root holding a knife to her throat, pressing her into the door and touching her until she cried mercy. Shaw moaned as came, hips bucking against her hand.

She opened her eyes and pulled her hands out of her clothing. As she caught her breath, she started stripping down until she was standing in her bra and underwear. and tossing her clothing into the closet beside her. She needed to do laundry.

Even if it was too late to calm her body, she wanted to go for a jog and clear her head. Walking to the center of her room, she sighed.

What was happening to her? Why was this random girl occupying her thoughts? Shaw rarely touched herself, rarely needed satisfaction so urgently, but Root kept her on edge. She thought about Root's secrets and rolled her eyes. She did like dangerous women.

She moved to her dresser and pulled out underwear, sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. She pulled her underwear off, leaving it on the floor, and stepped into the new, clean pair. They hugged her hips, black and plain. She didn't like girly bras and underwear, on herself anyway; the dark red lacy underwear Root had worn at the party had been incredibly hot. Shaw sighed again and hurriedly pulled on her sweatpants and shirt.

Her gun was in its holster on top of the dresser, still attached to the shoulder harness. The clip was two bullets short after last night's job, but it didn't matter. Shaw wasn't expecting to fire it on her jog. She picked the harness up, sliding her arms through the straps and buckling it across her chest. She'd rather have it and not use it than be weaponless.

It only took her a minute to pull on a heavy coat and a pair of boots. Then, she was out the door and down the stairs. The common room was empty when she walked in; she must have left just before the end. It was probably for the best; Zoe would have taken one look at her and know what she'd done.

Shaw hurried across the room to the exit door and peered out the small window into the snow. It looked freezing outside and Shaw felt her resolve weaken. Maybe she could just stay inside and work out in the common room. Maybe another hot girl would see her and want to sleep with her. Maybe the new girl wouldn't be so nosy.

Movement in the distance caught her attention and Shaw squinted as she tried to make it out. A woman was running towards the dorm and Shaw reached under her jacket for her gun. Was someone coming for her? She opened the snap ready to pull her gun out, but hesitated when she realized it was Root. Was Root finally coming to kill her?

"Open the door!" Root's cry was muffled through the thick steel. "They're after me!"

Shaw rolled her eyes, but re-snapped her holster and pulled the door open. The cold air hit her like a wall, instantly freezing her face. She almost closed it again, but Root was getting close and Shaw supposed she didn't want Root to be murdered.

"Hurry up!" Shaw called to Root. "Get in here!"

Root ran faster, her long legs carrying her across the small courtyard outside the dorm and through the door. Shaw slammed it shut, glaring at the men as they stumbled to a stop a few feet away. A hand grabbed the front of Shaw's jacket and yanked her down.

She almost grabbed her gun again, but Root's attention was on her phone, not on Shaw. She didn't have any weapons. Root pressed herself to the door, panting as she typed with bare hands. When she was done, she grinned at Shaw and dropped her phone into her backpack.

"Standing in front of a window with gunmen outside? I thought you'd know better."

"Why were they chasing you? Did you steal something?"

Root rolled her eyes. "Petty theft, Sameen? I'm better than that. No, I…may have insulted their boss."

Shaw stared at her, taking in the smirk on Root's face and the way her mouth hung slightly open as she tried to catch her breath. She bet that if she wrapped her hand around Root's throat she would feel her pulse pounding. Root's smirk widened.

"Hungry?" She asked Shaw. "You look like you could eat me up."

Shaw scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I have better things to do than you."

Root looked skeptical, but she dropped it. "That's alright. I have work to do tonight anyway."

She rose from her squat just enough to peer out the window. Sighing, she stood fully and started across the common room to the hallway. Shaw followed her.

"Why didn't those guys follow you in here?" she asked. "I wouldn't expect a door to stop guys like that."

Root glanced over her shoulder at Shaw, but kept walking. "This dorm is No Man's Land. Protected."

That surprised Shaw. She knew the safe places around the city, but she hadn't thought to look on campus. Well, she hadn't expected violence on campus. Except for Root and her teeth. She was obviously involved in something sinister.

They got to Root's dorm and Shaw leaned on the wall beside the door. She watched as Root pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Who protects it?"

"Zoe," Root answered, sighing. She opened her door. "She's got a lot of power."

Shaw followed Root into her dorm room, shutting the door behind her. When she was standing, Shaw wasn't worried about Root. Shaw told herself that they'd have sex against a wall, so she could stay in control the way she had in the library. Looking around, she noticed the room was a mess and stood awkwardly in the near the door as Root tossed her bag onto the unmade bed and picked her way to her desk.

"I remember this room being cleaner."

Root snorted. "I didn't know I'd have company."

"You live like this normally?" Shaw crossed her arms. "I expected you to be organized."

"You don't know me very well, Sameen. You could try asking questions or even asking me out on a date." Root smiled at her. "Maybe you could start by letting me touch you."

Shaw was tempted, but she wasn't willing let Root be in a position of power over her. If she let Root top her, let herself be vulnerable, then she wouldn't be able to protect herself. Besides, if Shaw kept sleeping with her, she might find herself in a relationship and that's the last thing Shaw wanted.

Shaw pushed her ponytail over her shoulder. "I don't think you're up for the job."

"Oh, I'm up for it." Root responded. "I'm more than up for it." She unbuttoned her jacket, letting it slide down her arms before draping it over her desk chair. "But not tonight. I have work to do."

Shaw took in the chest holster Root's jacket had been hiding. Two guns where strapped to her sides, hilts facing forward so Root could easily cross her arms and get to them. Shaw wasn't a fan of shooting two guns at once, but she suddenly wanted to see Root use them. She swallowed hard.

Root turned away from her to walk to the bed, not even looking at Shaw. Suddenly, Shaw processed what Root had said and realized she'd been rejected. Root was turning down sex with Shaw to do 'work.' Shaw had wasted her whole evening waiting for Root and now Root didn't even want to sleep with her.

Shaw scowled. Maybe Root needed to be loosened up. It made Shaw's stomach hurt, but she was willing to try small talk if it meant Root would take her clothes off. She rolled her eyes.

"What classes are you taking?" Shaw asked through gritted teeth.

Root picked up her bag, opening it as she glanced at Shaw, surprised. "Are you going to stalk me?"

"You're the one whose stalking me," Shaw countered. "I want you to leave me alone."

Looking around the room, Root frowned. "This is my bedroom…"

"Look," Shaw barked, dropping her arms in annoyance, "I was trying to be nice and ask you a question because, apparently, you want conversation. I want to sleep with you again, so I'm willing to try."

Root grinned. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and walked back to her desk. "That's sweet. I mean, I think it is. It's probably a little weird."

"Forget it," Shaw mumbled. She started for the door. "Not worth it."

"No," Root laughed. "Don't go. I'll tell you something. I can tell this is killing you inside."

Shaw almost walked out anyway, but she was curious. Root was so impossible to read. One minute she was nervous, the next she was arrogant. Root seemed obsessive a few days ago, but now she's not even interested. Shaw turned around again, crossing her arms. She kept her face blank.

"Yes?"

"I'm only telling you this because I know you're a criminal, too." Root pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm an assassin."

Shaw snorted. "What? No, you're not."

"I am," Root insisted. "I do contract work. Usually for rich men, but I'll lower my fee if it's a woman in need. It's been about…" She counted silently on her hands, "four years now. I couldn't tell you how many jobs I've had. Who keeps count, right?"

Shaw stared at her blankly. Root had to be lying. She was so young and frail. How could an assassin be so nervous around women? Either Root was a threat or she wasn't and Shaw still could decide which was true. She hadn't tried to kill Shaw yet, but maybe she just wanted Shaw to lower her guard. Once she was weak, Root would make her move.

Or she could just be a hot, young assassin who liked letting Shaw fuck her. Shaw licked her lips, the image of Root pressing a knife to her throat filling her mind again.

"Wow," Shaw said. "Interesting."

Root smiled, smug. "You think it's hot."

"I think it's interesting." Shaw shrugged. "Thanks for telling me. I guess I'll see you around."

"You aren't going to tell me anything?"

Shaw raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew all about me?"

Blushing, Root looked away. "Information is one thing. I…want to get to know you, I guess. Whatever."

Shaw felt like she should run away. Root was starting to like her and she was starting to want to like Root. Maybe it was all the sex. Maybe it was the way Root's lips looked when she pouted. Maybe it was the way Root looked so vulnerable, hid dangerous secrets beneath the surface. Shaw waited until Root looked at her and winked.

"Have a good night, Root. Text me if you want."


	5. Chapter 5

Root tapped her toes in time to the music playing in her ears, humming softly. She adjusted an earbud, staring at the door to Shaw's biology class. The hallway around her was almost empty, only few students milling around. The class was early, finishing at 9am, so hardly anyone was on campus. Root usually liked to pretend that the hours between 4am and 11am didn't exist, but she was making an exception this morning.

Weeks ago, after they'd slept together for the first time, Root had found Shaw's schedule. She hadn't used it before, but Shaw had been avoiding her, even though they'd been texting all week. Root was a little tired of just flirting. She really wanted to touch Shaw again. She glanced at her phone. Shaw's class would be over in a minute and then Root would get to touch. Yawning, she paused her music and started pulling her headphones out of her ears. A boy stopped beside her and smiled at her.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said, flashing her what he probably thought was a winning smile. "My name is Peter. What's yours?"

"I'm not interested," Root said as she shoved her headphones into her coat pocket. "Thanks anyway."

His smile flagged, but he picked it up again. "You don't even know me. Give me a chance. Let me buy you a coffee."

Across the hallway, the door to Shaw's class opened and kids started filing out. The boy glanced at the door and back at Root.

"Oh, you're waiting on your boyfriend."

Root frowned. "Ew. I don't have a boyfriend."

"So, you're single?" The boy leaned against the wall beside her, looking smug. "You can get a coffee with me."

"Back off, creep," Shaw's voice called loudly.

The boy jumped, turning to see Shaw walking up him. Root grinned at her, waving. She noticed another door down the hall that she hadn't seen before. She saw a few other people leave that way. Root made a mental note to stand by that door next time and pushed herself off the wall, smiling at Shaw.

"My protector," she sighed. "I missed your face."

The boy deflated, shoulders slumping. "You have a girlfriend."

Shaw snorted loudly. "She is not my girlfriend."

"So, I can ask her out!" The boy adjusted his backpack, hiking it higher on his shoulder. "Let's get coffee."

Root pouted and quickly moved behind Shaw, wrapping her arms around Shaw's puffy black coat and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "She's my girlfriend. She's just mean sometimes. I can't get coffee with you. I have a girlfriend. She's right here."

Root could feel Shaw tense in her arms, but she didn't move away. Through gritted teeth, she muttered, "We are girlfriends."

Peter finally seemed to get the message. He raised his hands, stepping away from the wall. "Ok," he said, backing up, "keep her. She's not that hot anyway."

Root watched him walk away, still holding onto Shaw. Once he'd turned a corner, Root pressed her head down onto Shaw's head, her wool beanie scratching Root's chin. "You think I'm hot, right?"

"Get off me," Shaw ordered, breaking free from Root's arms. "I think you're a hot mess. Have you cleaned your room?"

Root tilted her head, the corner of her mouth tilting up. "Why do you ask? Interested in visiting?"

"You wish."

Shaw starting walking down the hall, away from Root. Root hesitated. Walking away was a pretty clear signal. As much as they'd been talking, it had been pretty shallow. Shaw complained about homework and Root sent selfies. It wasn't exactly meaningful. Root wondered if showing up had been a bad idea. She wanted Shaw to fuck her again, not think she was a stalker.

Ahead of her, Shaw stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. She looked tiny inside her giant coat. "Are you coming or what?"

"Depends on how you're feeling," Root said back. She jogged to catch up with Shaw. "I'm down if you are."

Shaw glanced at her from the corner of her eyes as they started down the hall again. She shrugged, her big coat exaggerating the movement. Root waited for her to say something, but she didn't. They reached the end of the hallway and Shaw pushed the door open with her shoulder, hands deep in her pockets.

The cold hit Root as she brushed past Shaw to step outside and she shivered dramatically. It was officially winter in New York City. It hadn't snowed yet, but it was colder than Root was used to. It didn't get cold in Texas, not like this. She had bought the thickest coat she could find, but she was still cold. She walked further into the covered pavilion that connected classroom buildings, looking around at the red brick walls.

She liked her school, it was beautiful and historic, but she wished her life wasn't just school and work. Root enjoyed hacking and she liked being an assassin sometimes, even if it could be dangerous. It would be nice to go to a late-night diner with friends or spend a weekend in bed with a girl. Her main problem was that she didn't really like people. Shaw was pretty cool, though.

Turning, she walked backwards, watching Shaw walk out into the cold. Her face was unreadable, something Root was beginning to realize was normal. Shaw was always collected. Root had never seen her as anything, but calm. Even during sex, she was in control.

"So…" Root started, lifting her shoulders and burrowing into her coat, "have any plans for today?"

"Work," was the short answer.

When she didn't say anything else, Root sighed. She turned around again to face forward and walked along next to Shaw. Maybe she'd overestimated Shaw's interest. It was one thing to just hook-up and another to be friends with benefits. Shaw might not even like texting her. Root was probably just making it all up because she got a crush on the first girl she had good sex with.

"I have some time, though," Shaw said after a moment, "before I have to go."

"What?" Root asked, caught off guard. "Time?"

Shaw glanced at her, frowning. "Did you want to do something? Or were you just asking?"

Root stopped walking, making Shaw stop, too. "I want to do something."

"Ok, what?" Shaw pulled her hand out of her pocket to scratch her nose. "We could get brunch."

Root opened her mouth, but couldn't answer. She'd been trying to get Shaw to hang out all week and she had refused. Now that they were physically together, Shaw was fine with hanging out. Root knew that they were casual, barely friends, but she deserved a little more respect than that.

"Why do you want to hang out now?" Root asked, shivering as wind swept through the pavilion. "I've been asking you out all week."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "I don't make plans over text. Who knows who's on the other line."

"I send you selfies all the time."

"That's my rule. Sorry." Shaw pushed her beanie back on her head. "So, brunch?"

Root shifted her weight, looking around at the other students walking around. "You're very hard to read. Do you know that?"

Shaw snorted. "I've been told."

"I guess brunch is fine," Root said. She closed the distance between them, reaching out to run a finger over Shaw's jacket. "What I really want…is to prove to you that I'm up to the task."

Swatting Root's hand away, Shaw frowned. "What task?"

"The task," Root whispered, leaning close to brush her lips over Shaw's ear, "of fucking you." Root could feel Shaw tense against her and she smiled, pressing herself even closer, her fingers picking at Shaw's jacket. "I think I'd be really good at it."

Shaw shoved her away and Root stumbled back, gasping. Moving quickly, Shaw grabbed her arm, pulling her along. Root awkwardly jogged along, Shaw's grip on her sleeve pulling her jacket tight and letting cold air in. They were heading for a small room with a closed door. When they got closer, Root realized it was a bathroom. Was Shaw taking her somewhere private to yell at her?

Yanking open the door, Shaw tossed Root inside. She tripped forward, holding her hands out to catch herself on the sink. She heard the door slam shut and then Shaw grabbed her arm again. Spinning her around, Shaw slammed Root back into the sink. The porcelain hurt her tailbone, but Shaw's mouth crashed into hers and Root didn't care about the pain.

Shaw's mouth was hot against Root's, her tongue running along Root's lip. Root loved kissing Shaw. Her mouth was insistent, pressing bruising kisses against Root's. She nipped at Root's lips, hands coming up to tangle in Root's loose hair. Root moaned as Shaw pulled sharply, the pain clearing her head.

Root needed skin, she wanted to feel the heat of Shaw's skin against her own. Moving her hands between them, Root unzipped Shaw's coat. She stuck her hands inside, pushing up Shaw's t-shirt and pressing her freezing fingers against Shaw's stomach. Groaning, Shaw turned her head to the side and Root's lips trailed sloppily across her jaw.

"You think you can touch me? Make me come?" Shaw gasped into Root's ear, her hands easily unbuttoning Root's coat. "Prove it."

Root smacked Shaw's hands out of the way so she could open Shaw's jacket instead. jacket down. As she pushed it down Shaw's firm arms, she moved forward, forcing Shaw to walk backwards. The jacket trapped her arms, keeping them behind her and when Root pushed her into the wall, Shaw was stuck.

"You're at my mercy now," Root murmured. She smiled at Shaw's wide eyes. "I can do whatever I want."

Shaw licked her lips. She didn't try to pull her hands free, but her hips bucked against Root's.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Shaw asked, voice raspy in her throat. "I try not to get close to assassins. I'll get out of this in a second if you try anything funny."

Raising an eyebrow, Root pushed Shaw's shirt up, hooking her thumbs under Shaw's black sports bra and lifting it, too. "I'm not here to kill you, Shaw." She dragged her fingers down Shaw's breasts, nails scratching over hard nipples, grinning as Shaw gasped softly. "I'm not planning to hurt you. Yet. We'll work up to it."

Shaw nodded frantically, leaning forward to kiss Root. Root sucked air in through her nose as they kissed, hands flying up to clutch Shaw's face. She could feel herself starting to sweat in her wool coat. Keeping her mouth on Shaw's, she took her coat off, letting it fall to the floor.

"You're so hot," Shaw gasped into Root's mouth. "I love your body."

Root pulled away just enough to lift her shirt over her head. She pushed her body against Shaw's, eyes fluttering as her stomach pushed against Shaw's abs. Shaw was hot against her, warming her core and making her press herself closer, hands settling on Shaw's hips. Shaw's mouth dropped open as Root leaned against her, every part of them touching, and Root brushed their lips together.

She wanted to hear Shaw moan again. This was the closest Root had come to touching Shaw and she felt light-headed with excitement. She moved her hands high on Shaw's stomach, swaying backwards so she could run her thumbs over the soft underside of Shaw's breasts. Shaw's breasts were beautiful and Root licked her lips.

She leaned down and ran her tongue around a hard nipple. Shaw's stomach quivered and Root bit down, softly at first, and then harder until Shaw moaned loudly. Root licked again, soothingly. She took Shaw's other nipple between her fingers, pinching until Shaw moaned again. Knowing that she was making Shaw groan made Root wetter and she bit down again, desperate to hear more.

Root listened to Shaw whimper above her, surprised the sound was coming from someone as tough as Shaw. She was shivering against Root's mouth, and Root felt proud that she could break Shaw down. Root was finally getting to touch her after dreaming about it for weeks and it was so much better than Root had imagined. She needed to know if Shaw tasted better, too.

Straightening, Root kissed Shaw again, dropping her hands to Shaw's pants, opening them with shaking hands. She hooked her fingers around the elastic of Shaw's underwear and shoved them down, desperate to see Shaw naked. Her fingers brushed warm skin as she pushed them down to Shaw's knees.

Root stepped away from Shaw, pushing hair from her face. She ran her eyes over Shaw's body. Shaw's cheeks were flushed and her lips red. She looked exposed in the harsh florescent lights, her clothing pushed away. Root ran a hand down her own stomach, dipping her fingers into her leggings and brushing along her underwear.

"If you stop touching me now, I'm leaving." Shaw shifted against the wall. "I'm not just going to watch you touch yourself."

Root chuckled, closing the distance between them again. "I'm just admiring you, Sameen. I've never seen you naked before." She moved her hands between Shaw's thighs, spreading her legs. "I have to take it in."

She moved one hand up, sliding her fingers through wet heat. "Well," Root breathed, taking her hand back, "now I know why you're so eager."

Shaw's eyes were fixed to Root's wet fingers as she put them in her mouth. Root hummed happily. Shaw's taste filled her senses as she sucked her fingers clean. A soft gasp escaped Shaw's mouth and Root pulled her fingers out slowly.

"You taste so good," Root murmured as she touched Shaw again. She drew lazy circles over Shaw's clit, enjoying the way her thigh muscles jumped. "I can't wait for you to come in my mouth."

Shaw moaned, and tried to kiss Root, but Root turned her head away. Shaw growled. "If you're going to do something, then do it."

"Not yet," Root said thoughtfully. "I'm in charge right now. I set the pace."

Root raised an eyebrow as she continued her slow pace, teasing Shaw. She slipped her fingers towards Shaw's entrance, dipping them in just enough to make Shaw's hips jump forward.

"You want me to fuck you?" Root crooned, mouth turning up.

Shaw's jaw clenched. "I want you to prove that you're up to the task."

"I think you already know that I am." Root slid two fingers inside Shaw, grinning. "You're so wet."

Shaw stuck her hips out further, her shoulders pushing back against the wall. Root fucked Shaw quickly, her free hand holding the back of Shaw's neck. She couldn't take her eyes off Shaw's face and the way her mouth hung open as she panted. Shaw's eyes still watched Root, flicking over her face and down to her neck.

Root added another finger, watching Shaw's eyes finally close. Shaw was so hot. Her breasts bounced slightly in time to Root's thrusts and Root dipped her head to take Shaw's nipple in her mouth again. Above her, Shaw grunted loudly.

"You like that?" Root asked, pressing a sloppy kiss into Shaw neck. "You like how I fuck you?"

Shaw nodded. "Yes," she gasped. Her eyes fluttered open for a second to glance at Root. "You feel so good."

The compliment made Root groan and she kissed Shaw. It was messier than before, Shaw focusing on Root's touch instead of kissing. Root bit Shaw's lip, drinking in her soft grunts. Root had thought about this moment since they'd met, the image of Shaw coming undone beneath her had fueled so many fantasies.

Sucking on Shaw's lip, Root slowed her fingers, pushing them in as far as they would go and pulling them out with a curl. She released Shaw's lip with a wet pop.

"Why have you been holding out on me?" Root asked, running a thumb over Shaw's swollen lip. She pushed her fingers in again, moaning at the feel of Shaw around her. "Why'd it take so long for you to let me in?"

Shaw's hips bucked and she licked her lips, tongue flicking against Root's thumb. "I hade to make sure you weren't trying to kill me."

"Kill you?" Root asked surprised, curling her fingers. "Why would I kill you?"

"I'm-" Shaw cut herself off with a gasp. "I have a dangerous job. Wh- Who knows when someone is going to try and hurt me."

"Oh," Root sighed, slowly pulling her fingers out of Shaw. out, "I'm going to hurt you, but not because someone is paying me, too. What do you say we make a deal?"

Shaw panted, hips trying to grind against Root's retreating fingers. "Deal?"

"I won't kill you, even if someone wants to pay."

Root pushed her fingers into Shaw again, rubbing her thumb across her clit. using her thumb to rub her clit. Shaw's mouth opened as she tried to speak, but when Root pressed their stomachs together, she just gasped. Shaw was completely unwound by Root's touch, and Root couldn't believe it. She never thought she'd affect someone so much and seeing the way Shaw's body flushed and shook made her groan

Shaw finally spoke. "What do you want from me?"

"Relax," Root answered, making tight circles with her thumb. "I won't kill you and you'll be my…friend. With benefits."

She dipped her head down to Shaw's neck and ran her tongue up the tight skin. Shaw tasted like sweat, salty and hot. Root could hear Shaw panting in her ear, her breath speeding up. She was getting close and Root still hadn't gone down on her.

"Your answer?" she asked.

"Fine," Shaw bit out. "I'll make- make plans and let you touch me."

Root hummed with excitement and dropped to her knees, her fingers still inside Shaw. "It's a deal."

She spread Shaw's thighs with her hands, licking her slowly. She purred happily, savoring Shaw's smell and taste. savoring the way she smelled and tasted. Above her, Shaw cursed, tugging at her arms, but leaving them tangled in her coat. Root grinned as Shaw ground down against her mouth. She had definitely proved herself capable. Shaw hadn't even come yet and she was already dripping.

Root kept her fingers moving inside Shaw as she stroked her with her tongue. It got harder to breathe as Shaw's hips moved quickly against her mouth. Shaw was gasping rhythmically, her head tilted back against the bathroom wall. Root curled her fingers one last time and Shaw grunted above her, tightening around Root's fingers.

Her mouth dropped open and her hips gave a few weak thrusts before finally stopping. Root could feel Shaw's thighs shaking as she licked her clean. After a second, Shaw gasped, pushing herself onto her toes to get away from Root's mouth.

Sitting back on her heels, Root looked up at Shaw. She licked her lips and slipped her fingers out of Shaw, smiling as Shaw's hips jerked and a small whimper escaped her mouth. Root's face was going to smell like Shaw for the rest of the day. She groaned, sliding a hand into her underwear and touching herself. She was as wet as Shaw, but before she could do more than rub herself once, Shaw interrupted her.

"Don't," Shaw growled, leaning forward to pull her hands free of her jacket. She started pulling her pants up. "It's my turn."

"Did I pass the test?" Root asked smugly, still touching herself. "Have I proved myself?"

"Yeah, so don't ruin it by being annoying."

Shaw reached down to yank Root to her feet. They spun around and Shaw slammed Root back into the wall. Shaw pushed her face into Root's throat, dragging her tongue up sensitive skin, up over Root's chin, through her own wetness. Shaw moaned as she tasted herself. They kissed, tongues sliding against each other, and all Root could taste was Shaw.

Shaw's hot hands ran over Root's stomach and her nails dug into her ribs. She broke their kiss. "I hope you don't have anywhere to be today."

"I have class later," Root gasped, distracted by Shaw's fingers sliding under her bra. "You have work."

"Skip class," Shaw ordered. "I can do my work tomorrow."

Her hands squeezed Root's breasts and Root groaned loudly, rubbing her legs together for some friction. "Ok," she breathed, "but we're not spending all day in this bathroom."

Laughing, Shaw pressed a quick, hard kiss to Root's mouth. "Don't worry. This is just the first stop."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok," Shaw said to Reese, turning the steering wheel and guiding her car into a parking spot, "five minutes. Get in, get food, get out."

She put her car in park and turned the engine off. Shaw loved 7/11. It was convenient, cheap, and always open. As she unbuckled her seatbelt, Reese gave her a mock salute from the passenger seat. She rolled her eyes and pushed her door open, stepping out of the car, her heeled boot crunching against the loose gravel.

They had just finished a job and the diamond necklace Shaw had stolen from a high rise on the Upper East was burning a hole in her pocket. She stuck her hands into the pockets of her puffy coat, her fingers brushing against the cool stones. It had been an easy heist, they'd spent less than five minutes in the fancy apartment, and now they were celebrating with convenience store alcohol and snacks.

It was snowing lightly. Small flakes drifted from the sky, but melted as soon as they hit the ground, leaving everything wet and slippery. Shaw liked the way New York City looked in the winter. It almost seemed bigger, the tops of sky scrapers disappearing into the fog and clouds. She hated the cold.

Shaw bumped her hip into the car door, closing it with a thump, and started for the entrance to the 7/11. As always, Reese jumped ahead of her and pulled it open, the door chiming obnoxiously. He was only wearing a peacoat despite the chill. He never seemed bothered by the cold. Shaw, however, was freezing, and she tugged her beanie down over her ears as she walked inside the well-lit store.

She didn't know who they'd robbed, but she didn't really care either. Her boss just gave her an address and a picture of an item and she and Reese did the rest. It didn't matter to her that she never knew why they were taking the items, or that sometimes the items seemed more personal than expensive. Her boss paid her well, she got free tuition and housing, and she got to flex her burglary skills every week.

Sighing, Shaw looked around the store. This was not their usual 7/11, so she didn't know where anything was. Normally, they went to the one across the street from campus, but their job had taken them to the other side of the park and she wanted chips to sustain her for the drive back. She spotted the chips in the farthest aisle, across from the wall of refrigerated drinks, and started for them.

It was late, almost three in the morning, and Shaw still had some homework to finish. She loved learning, but trying to balance academics and crime was proving a bit difficult. Her late night excursions made her tired and that made it harder to study, but she was smart and her grades were good. She turned the corner into the aisle and froze.

Standing in front of the beer cooler was Root, looking disheveled and a little confused. Even from a distance, Shaw could tell that Root had been in a fight. The eye that Shaw could see was bruised, long scrapes ran parallel to Root's jaw, and her thick wool coat was muddy and salt-stained. The knee of her tight jeans was ripped and there was blood staining the hanging threads.

Shaw closed the distance between them, grabbing Root's arm and swinging her around. Root winced as Shaw's fingers dug into her bicep and a hand moved into her open jacket, wrapping around the hilt of a gun strapped to Root's side. When she saw Shaw, she grinned, breaking open a cut on her lip, and let go of the gun.

"Sameen!" Root said cheerfully, pulling a bloody napkin from her coat pocket. She pressed it to her lip. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Shaw scowled. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh." Root shrugged. "You should see the other guy. Well, guys. There were a few. I'm fine!"

Root didn't look fine. Now that Shaw could see her whole face, she was furious. Root looked like she'd taken a beating. Her other eye was black, too, and dried blood clung to her ear. Shaw was sure that if she pulled Root's clothes off, she'd see more bruise than skin. She dropped Root's arm.

"You should see a doctor," Shaw said, hands clenching at her side. "You could have a broken rib or something."

"Are you worried about me?" Root asked, a teasing smile pulling at her lips, half-hidden behind the paper napkin. "I didn't know you cared."

Shaw stepped back, clenching her teeth. "I don't. Do whatever you want. Die."

Root laughed, her head tilting as she took in Shaw's angry expression. "No need to be so defensive. I think it's sweet that you're angry for me, but I'm a big girl, Shaw. I can take care of myself."

Shaw scoffed and looked away. She didn't care about Root. She just knew that if Root died, then she'd have to find a new fuck buddy. Turning towards the wall of beer, Shaw thought about the last week.

It had only been four days since she'd let Root touch her, but their relationship had already changed a little bit. Shaw felt vulnerable and she wasn't sure if she was fine with it. Clearly, Root wouldn't kill her. They'd made a deal after all. Still, she was a killer for hire and Shaw knew that there were rich men out there who would pay good money to get their things back.

She put her hands back into her pockets and walked slowly down the aisle away from Root. After a moment, she glanced back. Root was looking at the beer in the refrigerator again. Shaw wondered if she had ever had beer before.

"Going to a party?" Shaw asked. She leaned against a glass door, feeling the cold through her coat. "Or just drinking for fun?"

Root sighed. "Fun? I guess. I'm not a big drinker. I just thought I'd have a beer and relax."

"You probably shouldn't drink too much if you're taking pain meds."

"Oh." Root turned away from the drinks. "You're right." She suddenly smiled. "You know, I've heard that orgasms help ease the pain."

Shaw rolled her eyes and pushed off the glass. There was an open doorway a few feet away and she took a few meandering steps towards it. "They can help with headaches. I think your cuts and bruises require actual medical attention."

Root just shrugged and pulled the napkin from her face. She stuffed it into her coat pocket again. "It's worth a try."

"So, what was the job?" Shaw asked, changing the subject. She wanted to know more about what Root did. "Kill anyone interesting?"

"No one special," Root said, her voice light and casual. "I was getting something out of a safety deposit box."

"Yours?" Shaw asked, already knowing the answer.

Laughing, Root followed her down the aisle. "No, but that doesn't usually stop me."

"What went wrong?"

"I wrote a program to freeze the security cameras, but it glitched and they caught me. I still got what I wanted, but I had to get a little bloodier than I usually like. I need to work on the program some more. I…haven't had a lot of free time lately."

Shaw smirked and peeked into the open doorway. It was a beer cave, a small refrigerated room stacked high with boxes and crates. She stepped inside, knowing Root would follow her. She usually did.

It was weird to hear Root talk about her work. Shaw was smart enough to be cautious of her, but the image of Root she had, desperate and nervous and nerdy, didn't fit the image of an assassin. It was still hard to put the two things together.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Root asked. When Shaw turned to glare at her, she raised an eyebrow. "You asked me first."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to answer. I don't either."

"Ok," Root said, giving in surprisingly quickly. "I guess that's true."

Squinting suspiciously, Shaw stopped walking. She stood in the center of the room, Root between her and the exit. Through the door behind Root, Shaw could see the top of Reese's head moving through an aisle. He took forever to pick his snacks, so she had some time.

"That's it?" Shaw asked. "You aren't going to dig?"

Root shook her head, long brown hair swaying. Shaw hated to admit it, but the bruised and bloody face was pretty hot. Root looked dangerous and Shaw was into it. She took a step away from Root, not wanting to show weakness.

"I know better than to pry, Sameen," Root said, a blatant lie. "I won't push."

She shook her head, playing with the necklace in her pocket. Root glanced down at her hands and Shaw turned around to look over the boxes of beer, pretending to read brand names. Her focus was really on the girl behind her. Loud footsteps told her that Root was closing the distance between them.

"You always push," Shaw said, turning around again. She was unsurprised to see Root only a foot away. "It's kind of your thing."

"Well," Root breathed, reaching out to take the zipper of Shaw's puffy coat in her long fingers, "I'm trying a new thing."

Shaw held her breath as Root pulled the zipper down, the quick slide of the teeth loud in the tiny room. She took her hands out of her pockets and pulled the beanie from her head. The cold air hit Shaw's chest as Root opened her coat and exposed the black t-shirt she was wearing underneath. Root smiled down at her.

"All black? You should add some color to your wardrobe, Shaw. A nice red, maybe. I bet it would make your skin glow."

"I wear other colors," Shaw said, lying. She dropped the beanie on the ground. "I just bought a nice dress in white. A fancy dress."

"I haven't seen it," Root pouted. "You should take me somewhere nice and show me. Take me to the Opera or that new French restaurant near campus. I'll pay."

Shaw rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to take Root on a real date and even if she was going to, which she would never, she wouldn't let her pay. Shaw always paid. Well, she would if she ever took anyone on dates.

Root's hands moved up Shaw's coat, coming to rest on her collarbones and Shaw swallowed. Despite the new dynamic to their relationship, Shaw knew that Root was still following her lead. They hadn't tried anything too wild, they hadn't even used a strap-on yet, and Shaw was starting to want more.

Root slid her hands up to Shaw's neck until they just cupped it, her thumbs brushing over Shaw's windpipe. She wanted Root to push, to squeeze, but Root's hands kept moving up. She gripped Shaw's jaw and yanked her forward, crashing their lips together.

Root moaned as their lips slipped against each other. Root's lips tasted like blood and Shaw realized her lip had split open again. She groaned, heat pooling between her legs. Root's mouth was hot and insistent and her fingers tugged on Shaw's hair. Reaching out, Shaw took Root's waist in her hands, moving them under the leather gun holster, and pulled her close. She couldn't feel the cold air of the room anymore, only Root's warmth against her.

Shaw sunk her teeth into Root's bottom lip, swallowing her hiss of pain. She ran her tongue over the sore spot soothingly. Lazily, Root's hands trailed back down Shaw's body, coming to rest on her breasts. They squeezed, and Shaw gasped, pulling Root tighter against her.

She never felt close enough to Root. Maybe it was the fact that they only seemed to have sex in public places, quick and clothed, but Shaw was never content with their contact. She decided that the next time they did this, they'd be in a bed, completely naked, and she'd lick Root from top to bottom.

The thought made her wet and she pulled her head away from Root, dropping it back against the stack of boxes. Her mouth hung open as she took deep breaths. She tried to focus on Root's hands and the way they moved down her stomach, but she couldn't. Her pulse was loud in her ears and she was having trouble noticing anything.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her coat and then Root's heat was gone. Shaw jerked her head up to see Root standing in the center of the room, holding the diamond necklace up to a florescent light, trying to get a good look. Shaw cursed, watching Root carefully.

She'd let her guard down and Root had gotten the better of her. That had never happened before and suddenly all of Shaw's previous suspicions slammed back into place. She hated how impossible it was to understand Root. Shaw would kill her in a second if she tried to leave with that.

"This is nice," Root crooned, a small smile on her face, and finally lowered her hand to look at Shaw. "I guess I know why you're on this side of Central Park now." She winked. "You were buying me a gift."

"Very funny," Shaw spat through her snarl. "Give it back."

Root tried to smirk, but she was panting slightly, not entirely unaffected by their kissing. "Or what?"

"Or I'll make you."

"Ooh," Root cooed, "promise?" She held the necklace out and Shaw leaped forward to snatch it back. Root pouted, crossing her arms. "I just wanted to see what you were guarding."

"It's none of your business," Shaw snarled. She shoved the necklace back into her coat. "I'm done."

She started to walk out of the room, but Root caught her arm and held her in place with surprising strength. Shaw wanted to rip her arm away and leave, but she didn't. Instead, she turned to glare at Root.

"What?" she bit out.

Root actually looked sheepish, her wounds making her look even more pathetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm used to…pretending…I guess. On jobs. It almost feels normal now."

"I'm not a job."

"I know," Root sighed. She let go of Shaw's arm and pushed her hand through her hair. "I know that. I don't think of you like that. I just wanted to know. I won't do it again."

Shaw took a deep breath, her anger fading. She couldn't be too mad. Hadn't she done the same thing the second time they'd met? She'd let Root half-dressed in the middle of a party because she wouldn't give Shaw information.

Shaw threw her hands up in an exaggerated shrug. "You're infuriating."

"I know," Root laughed. She looked a little less embarrassed. "It's one of my many charms."

"It's your only charm," Shaw muttered, running a hand through her hair. She realized her beanie was still on the floor and walked back towards it.

Root let her pass without incident. "So, you like it. I knew you did. You like it when I tease you."

Shaw's eyes widened and she kept her back to Root to hide her flush. She did like it when Root teased her, but she didn't want Root to know that. She should be able to control herself. Stopping in front of the stack of boxes she had been leaning against, Shaw frowned.

Root shouldn't have been able to take the necklace from her, but Shaw had been so willing to be touched that she'd stop tracking Root's hands. They'd gotten too comfortable. She put her hand into her pocket, wrapping her fingers around the necklace. If something happened to it, she didn't know what her boss would do to her. She'd never lost something before.

"How about this," Root said in a low voice from close behind her, "you tell me who your boss is and I'll get straight to it."

Shaw felt Root pulling at her jacket and let her take it off. Root tossed it onto a shorter stack of boxes. There was no way Shaw was giving up her boss that easily, not after Root's trick a minute ago. She turned around, smiling at Root. When Root smiled back, Shaw struck.

Grabbing the front of Root's jacket, Shaw threw her across the small room. She stumbled into the small stack of boxes, trying to catch herself on her hands, but they landed on Shaw's coat and Root slid forward, losing her balance. Her knees slammed into the stack with two loud thumps, and she gasped in pain.

Shaw closed the distance between them in a few quick steps, pressing her hips into Root's butt and trapping her against the box. Root was bent in half, leaning on her elbows, and Shaw placed her hands on Root's back holding her down. She was in charge now.

"You think you're tough?" Shaw growled, pushing up Root's jacket and shirt. "You don't scare me at all." She reached around Root's hips to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Slipping her hand into Root's underwear, she could feel the heat between her legs. "Tell me you're sorry for trying to trick me."

Root moaned as Shaw's fingers slipped through her wet heat. "I'm sorry."

Grinning, Shaw pulled her hand out and pulled down Root's jeans and underwear, exposing her delicate skin to the cold air. She slapped Root's ass, watching the red handprint left behind as Root gasped in pain. She hit Root again. This time, Root sounded like she enjoyed it.

"I don't think you're sorry yet," Shaw grunted. Root tried to lift herself up, but Shaw used a hand to push her down again. "Stay down."

Shaw ran her free hand between Root's legs from behind, slowly rubbing circles over Root's clit. She could feel Root trembling beneath her. Root was wet, like always, and it turned Shaw on to know that she had this much control over someone.

She pushed two fingers inside Root, using her hips to add force. Root gasped in rhythm with Shaw's movements and her hips banged against the stack of boxes. Shaw could feel how wet she was herself, but she didn't want to pull her hand off of Root's back to touch herself. She spread her hand against Root's back reveling in the feel of Root's damp skin.

She dug her nails back, making Root cry out. The bruises on Root's back were dark, they'd probably take a while to heal, and they probably hurt a lot. Shaw pressed her thumb into one and curled her fingers inside Root. She smirked as Root whimpered.

Shaw added another finger, twisting all three inside of Root. As Root moaned loudly, Shaw wondered if anyone outside the room could hear them. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't see any movement outside the door. It wasn't like she was going to stop fucking Root anyway.

Root lifted her head, hair pooling on her back, and Shaw grabbed it, fisting her hand into long, brown curls. She tugged Root's head even further back, making her arch her back. Shaw wished she could kiss Root, but she couldn't like this.

Shaw pulled her fingers out, grabbing Root's arm and pulling her to the floor. She straddled her, reaching down between Root's legs and rubbing her clit in tight circles. This way, she could lean forward, kiss Root, drink in her throaty moans. Root's arms wrapped around her holding her close.

Root could hardly kiss her, she was so distracted by Shaw's touch, her breath ragged as small whimpers slipped from her mouth. Pulling back, Shaw just stared down at her, at her black eyes and flushed cheeks. Root tried to look up at her, but her eyes kept squeezing shut. She was gasping and Shaw knew that she was close.

Leaning down again, Shaw pressed her lips to Root's throat. She licked sweat from Root's neck, running her tongue over hot skin. She bit into Root's shoulder, grinning as Root growled and feeling the vibrations against her own chest.

Root's hips started bucking against Shaw's and Shaw moved her hand faster, dipping her fingers inside Root to gather moisture and moving back to her clit. She lifted her head to watch Root lick her lips, mouth falling open as she panted. Her head dropped to the side.

"Say you're sorry," Shaw ordered as Root raced to her climax. She clutched Root's jaw, forcing her to look up. "Say it!"

Root sucked in air. "I'm sorry," she rasped, thoroughly distracted. "I'm sorry!"

Shaw pushed three fingers inside of Root and Root came, hips arching up into Shaw. She choked on a cry, hands slamming into the floor. Shaw didn't stop. Her fingers pumped in and out of Root as she tensed, face and neck turning red.

Finally, Root dropped back to the floor, gasping, and Shaw pulled her fingers fully out. She wiped them on Root's shirt, not caring about the mess, and lifted her leg over Root, climbing to her feet. Looking down at her handywork, she smiled.

Root looked like a mess. Her pants were around her knees and her hair was splayed out around her. She was in no position to try and steal from Shaw again. Seeing her like this made Shaw feel a little bit better. She could still be in control and Root was still at her mercy.

Root ran a shaky hand over her face and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. "Wow," she breathed. "I should trick you more often."

Shaw scowled. "No."

"I'm only joking." Root sat up and started pulling her underwear back up. "That was great though."

Shaw didn't know how to answer. She avoided conversation altogether by walking to her coat and putting it on. When she turned around again, Root was dressed and looking at Shaw expectantly.

"What?" Shaw asked, putting her hand in her pocket and double checking for the diamond necklace.

Root scratched her nose. "Do…you want me touch you?"

"Oh," Shaw shrugged, "not right now. You need to get patched up."

"Are you going to play doctor?" Root asked. She reached out to tap Shaw's nose. "I bet you'd look hot in a white coat."

Shaw smacked Root's hand away and turned on her heel to leave the room. "Just…Come on. Reese's waiting for me."

"John is here?" Root followed Shaw back into the main part of the 7/11. "Poor guy."

Shaw looked around the room and spotted Reese in the far corner. She hurried down the aisle, past the glass refrigerator doors, and out the other side. The cashier seemed unbothered, his feet propped up on the counter and a copy of Cowboys Monthly open in his lap. He glanced up at them as Shaw walked past, but didn't say anything.

"Hey," Shaw said to Reese, making him jump, "let's go."

Reese turned away from the rack of magazines he was looking at and looked past her at Root, his eyebrows raised. "Hello," he said, blushing slightly. "Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Johnny Boy," Root greeted back. "I'm riding back with you guys."

"Ok." Reese glanced between them. "That's- Ok."

Shaw glared at him and stomped away toward the exit. As she pushed open the door, she realized that she'd left her beanie in the beer hole. She scowled. Of course she did. Root was going to buy her a new one.

"So," Shaw heard Root say to Reese behind her as they walked to her car, "you know anything about beer? I think I'm going to start drinking it more. I have…a sudden thirst."


	7. Chapter 7

"…and that's when I stopped dating high school boys and started dating college men," Zoe finished. She took a delicate sip of her wine. "It's for the best, really."

Root stared at Zoe with wide eyes, impressed. "Wow," she breathed, "you are so cool."

Zoe laughed at her, smiling kindly. "I'm really not, but I'm happy to maintain the illusion."

Root felt something nudge her knee under the table and turned to look at Shaw. Shaw was ignoring her, leaning her elbows on the table, her hands wrapped around a pint of beer. They were at a bar somewhere in Brooklyn, a quiet place that Zoe had suggested. Root had had a fake ID for years now, but she had let Shaw make her a new one. It turned out to be unnecessary. Zoe had just greeted the doorman and they'd all been let in.

Root drank in the way the yellow light from the lamp illuminated Shaw's skin and made her glow. It had been nearly two months since she and Shaw had started sleeping together and Root wasn't sure what they were to each other. On the one hand, they hadn't gone on any dates, but on the other hand, they'd spent the last week sleeping together every night. That was certainly a step up from their random meetups.

It was nice to hang out with Shaw in non-sexual way, too. Zoe had invited Root out after the finale of The Bachelor. Apparently, she actually wanted to be friends. Root was glad for the invite because she was worried about keeping an eye on Zoe after there were no more watching sessions for the year. She hadn't been having much luck finding out any information about Zoe.

Joss, Zoe's roommate, was here with them. Root hadn't really met her and she was pretty sure that Shaw had only met her once before. Joss was dating John, so Root felt like they were kindred spirts, working through relationships with people who weren't very forthcoming. Root pushed her hair behind her ear, looking away from Shaw and down to her lap.

Shaw had let Root sleepover the night before. It was the first time they'd been in the same place for that long. It had been nice and Root had woken up to find Shaw holding her close, arm wrapped around her stomach. Root didn't want to get her hopes up that something real was happening, but even Zoe was noticing something between them. It had been her idea to invite Shaw to drinks, too.

She looked across the booth at Zoe and Joss and smiled. "You're both really cool. I'm glad we're finally hanging out."

"I'm sorry I've never made it to Bachelor night," Joss replied. She leaned forward on the table, absently toying with a straw wrapper. "I've been pretty busy."

"She's been getting busy," Zoe clarified, winking, "with a certain boy friend."

Shaw groaned loudly, leaning back and slamming into the cushion of the booth. "That's disgusting. Please never put Reese and sex in the same sentence. Now I feel sick."

The girls around the table laughed. Root smiled at Shaw, winking when Shaw looked at her. Shaw rolled her eyes and dropped a hand under the booth to rest it on Root's knee. It was getting easier to touch, Root thought, now that Shaw had opened up a little bit. Root put her hand over Shaw's, intertwining their fingers, but Shaw pulled away. That must have been too much.

Root lifted her arms and rested her elbows on the table, cradling her chin in her hands. "Did I tell you? John can't make eye contact with me anymore because he definitely saw me and Shaw hooking up in a 7/11."

Joss and Zoe gasped, then broke into fits of laughter. Root glanced at Shaw, who was staring at her angrily.

"Why would you tell them that?"

Joss wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Is that why he kept blushing when I said we were hanging out?"

"Poor boy!" Zoe chuckled, pressing a hand to her chest. "He's already so fragile."

"Fragile?" Shaw snorted. "Please. He's not fragile; he's just dull."

Root bumped her shoulder against Shaw's. "Don't be so mean to your best friend. He was traumatized! He didn't speak once on the ride back."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "He never speaks anyway."

"That's true," Joss agreed. She took a quick sip from her glass of beer. "It was nice at first because he wasn't talking my ear off like most guys, but now I wish he was better at conversation."

"Sometimes you don't need too much conversation," Root said, gesturing with her head to Shaw. "If he's anything like her, there are better ways to spend your time."

This time, Shaw stood up as she glared at Root. "I'm leaving."

"Oh, relax," Joss joked as Root grabbed Shaw's arm and pulled her back down. "You're as fragile as John is."

"I am not!" Shaw denied. She yanked her arm from Root's grasp and slumped back against the seat again, crossing her arms. "I just don't need everyone knowing my business."

Zoe hummed and leaned in. "Do you have any business worth knowing?"

Root watched her carefully. Zoe had too much power on campus and around the city not to have powerful connections and if this was the start of their friendship, Root wanted to make sure that she could access those connections, too. Zoe glanced at her for a second before turning her attention back to Shaw.

Shaw just rolled her eyes. "My only business is keeping people out of my business."

"She's really bad at it," Root laughed, bumping Shaw with her shoulder again. "I've been in her business several times now."

The girls at the table laughed, and this time, Shaw didn't try and run away. Instead, she just lightly punched Root's arm and took a big sip of her beer. Root reached for Shaw's knee, resting her hand there, her nails lightly scratching Shaw's tight jeans. Shaw didn't move closer, but she didn't push Root away again.

"I'll change the subject," Root said, drawing a line in the condensation around her glass with her free hand. "Are you guys going home next week?"

"I am," Joss answered, perking up. "I always go home for Thanksgiving. My mom kind of demands it."

Zoe shuddered. "Your mom is terrifying."

"She's just been overprotective since dad had his accident." Joss shrugged, smiling fondly. "It's nice to see him, you know? So, I don't mind."

"I'm glad your dad's ok," Root said. "Accidents can be scary. Can I ask what happened?"

A look passed between Zoe and Joss and Root filed it away for later. She didn't know anything about Joss, but Root was sure that if she was friends with Zoe, she had some use. Root waited for Joss to answer, ready to store away the information, but Joss avoided the question.

"I don't really like talking about it," Joss answered, slumping forward slightly. "It was a few years ago now, but it's still sensitive."

A warm hand landed on Root's leg and she pushed her knee into Shaw's. Even though Root was on a reconnaissance mission, she couldn't help but be distracted by Shaw. She tried to telepathically tell Shaw to slide her hand between Root's legs, but Shaw's hand stayed on the top of her thigh.

"I understand." Root picked up her glass. "My parents died a few years ago and I still think about them sometimes."

She took a sip of beer, wincing slightly at the sour taste. Even though she was drinking beer more often, she wasn't totally sure what her favorite kind was. She didn't think it was IPA. Putting her drink down, she realized that the other three girls were looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"Honey," Zoe said, leaning forward, "Are you ok? That must have been so hard."

"We weren't that close. So, what are your Thanksgiving plans? I'm sticking around here."

Zoe still looked a little uncomfortable, but she smiled delicately. "Stuck in the city? I'm heading upstate to visit my cousin. It's been far too long since I've seen her."

"I like the city." Root smiled at Shaw. "There's a lot to do here." Root gasped slightly as Shaw's nails dug into her leg. She coughed to cover it and dropped her head, pushing her hair behind her ears. "I, um, I'm sure it's beautiful upstate this time of year."

"It is…" Zoe said, eyes flicking between them. She picked up her glass. "What about you, Shaw? Plans?"

She took a sip of her wine, eyebrows raised at Shaw expectantly. Shaw shrugged casually. Her ability to seem calm at all times astounded Root. Shaw scratched Root's inner thigh, nails catching on the cotton of Root's leggings.

"I'm staying in the city, too."

Root perked up. "Oh? I assumed you'd be going home to your family."

"I don't have- No." Shaw rolled her eyes. "I used to spend the holiday's with John's family, but I'm not feeling it this year. I'll probably just bum around for a few days in my dorm room."

Root's back tensed as Shaw's fingers slid down her inner thigh and curled under her leg. Shaw's hand was hot even through her leggings and Root was so glad she'd decided to wear a dress. Across the table, Zoe was talking, but Root's focus was entirely on Shaw's hand and the way it was gripping Root with confidence.

The thrall that Shaw cast over Root had not diminished in their months together. Shaw was able to make her wet with just a brush of skin. Strong fingers moved between Root's legs, pushing into Root's underwear and making her jump.

"I have to go," Root said, trying to sound normal. "I'm so sorry. I just- My stomach." She gave Shaw a pointed look. "Finish your drink."

Shaw pulled her hand away from Shaw to grab her glass. She finished her beer in three opened-mouth gulps, her throat working. Root tore her eyes away from Shaw's throat to smile sadly at Zoe and Joss. She rubbed her stomach.

"Oh," Zoe said surprised, straightening up, "that's…too bad." Root started to pull out her wallet, but Zoe stopped her. "Don't worry about it. It's on me."

"Are you sure?" Root asked, already gathering her coat and scarf from the seat beside her. "I can venmo you later."

"It's ok."

Shaw set her glass back on the table and picked up her coat. "We should do this again sometime."

Joss chuckled. "Wow. I'm surprised you're suggesting that. John said you're not the social type."

"Oh, well." Shaw shrugged. "He's- He barely knows me. Ready?"

"Yup!"

Root hurried out of the bar, pulling her coat on. She knew she should be embarrassed to leave Zoe again just to have sex with Shaw, but Root just couldn't bring herself to care. Zoe wasn't giving her anything and Root really wanted to feel Shaw inside of her. She smiled at the bouncer as he opened the door for her.

She pulled out her phone to call an uber, but Shaw walked passed her, throwing an arm in the air to call a taxi. The bar was on a busy street, so it only took a second for a cab to stop in front of them. Shaw opened the door for Root, nodding her head toward the entrance impatiently.

Almost diving into the cab, Root scooted quickly across the seat and gave the cabbie the address of their dorm. She wanted to scream 'and step on it!' but she restrained herself as Shaw sat down beside her and closed the door. The cab merged back onto the street and started for the dorm.

They weren't too far from their school, but Root couldn't wait another minute to kiss Shaw. She leaned forward and closed the small glass partition between the backseat and the driver. It wasn't really privacy, but it made her feel a little bit better.

She climbed onto Shaw's lap, spreading her thighs to straddle her, dress hiking up, high on her thighs, and crashed their lips together. Shaw's taste and smell immediately fill her senses, overwhelming her and making heat pool in her stomach. Root loved the way Shaw's tongue felt against her own, and the way their wet lips slipped against each other.

She clutched Shaw's jaw in her hands, holding her close even as Root's mouth pushed her back. Shaw's hands moved under Root's skirt, sliding up her tights and settling against her hips. Her fingers pulled Root tighter against her, pressing their stomachs together and digging her nails in hard enough to leave bruises. Root groaned as she thought about Shaw marking her and dragged her head back enough to speak.

"You're so fucking hot," Root whispered into Shaw's open mouth. "I want you to fuck me until I can't walk."

Shaw's fingers dug harder into Root's hips, making her buck and hiss. "I want to taste you."

Tearing her hands away from Shaw's face, Root dropped them to her lap. She pulled up her skirt, used one hand to stretch the band of her tights, and stuck her other hand into her underwear. She ran her fingers over her clit, not surprised at how wet she was. Shaw always had that effect on her and Root loved it.

Reaching back further, she pushed two fingers into herself, kissing Shaw again as she twitched her fingers, unable to control herself.

"You make me so wet," Root moaned. "I think about you fucking me constantly."

"I think about fucking you constantly," Shaw growled, her voice low. "Let me taste you."

Root bit into Shaw's bottom lip as she yanked her hand out of herself and her underwear. When it was free, she released Shaw's lip and pushed her fingers into Shaw's mouth. Red, full lips closed around them and Root could feel her sucking Root's fingers clean. Shaw hummed at the taste, her eyes burning holes into Root's.

Root gasped at the feeling and the knowledge that Shaw was as desperate for her as she was for Shaw. Root grasped Shaw's jacket, wrapping her fist around the lapel, and tugging on it. She wanted to strip Shaw down to nothing and lick her until she came.

Root took her fingers out of Shaw's mouth and kissed her, tasting herself on Shaw's tongue. She was already sweating, being so close to Shaw always drove her crazy. Her body was shaking with need, little tremors ran through her body.

Shaw sucked on Root's tongue.

"You taste so good," Shaw murmured. "I want you to come on my face."

Root moaned, her eyes closing. If they didn't get to school soon, she was going to make Shaw fuck her in the taxi. Thankfully, the cab started to slow and Root hopped off Shaw's lap back onto the seat. As soon as the car stopped, Root jumped out, leaving Shaw scrambling to pull her wallet out and pay the driver.

They'd been dropped off right in front of the dorm and Root hurried up the sidewalk to the door. When she reached into her pocket to pull out her key card, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. Shaw shoved her into the brick wall, sharp edges digging into her back through her coat, and pressed her full length against Root's front.

Shaw attacked Root's neck, her teeth nipping and mouth sucking. Root held Shaw's hips, holding her close and trying to soak in her heat. It was freezing out, the mid-November air as cutting as the bricks at her back, but Root felt hot and feverish. Shaw's mouth was almost painful against the thing skin of her neck and her hands squeezed Root's breasts through her dress.

Root needed her bare skin touched too much to make-out in the cold. She shoved Shaw away, grinning as Shaw growled at her. Sticking her card to the sensor, Root unlocked the door to the dorm. She turned her back on Shaw and pulled the door open, racing inside.

She ran through the common room to her door, taking her keys out of her coat pocket as she ran. When she got to the door, she looked behind her, unsurprised to see Shaw already next to her. Her hands shook as she unlocked the door, but she got it open and stepped inside.

Root was only a few steps into the room when Shaw slammed the door shut and locked it. She stared at Root with wild eyes.

"On the bed," Shaw ordered, "and take off your clothes."

Swallowing hard, Root yanked her boots off and tossed them aside before leaping onto her bed. She stripped quickly, keeping an eye on Shaw as they both undressed. Once her clothing was gone, Root dropped onto her butt. She watched Shaw reach behind herself to unhook her bra.

She let it fall to the floor, eyes fixed on Root. When it was off, Shaw stood at the end of the bed fully naked. Root was still shivering with anticipation and Shaw seem to vibrate with tension, too. Like a tiger stalking its prey, Shaw climbed onto the bed on her knees, crawling forward.

Grinning, Root scooted backwards until her head was on the pillows. Shaw covered her quickly, laying her warm, firm body on top of Root and pressing her into the bed. Root groaned and spread her legs, letting Shaw settle as close as possible. Root wrapped her arms around Shaw's neck and pulled her down.

Shaw kissed her slowly, languid and deliberate. Her hand crept up Root's side, calloused hands brushing over soft skin and making Root's back arch up. She could barely breathe, she was so turned on. Every inch of skin Shaw touched burned and twitched with need.

Shaw's hand finally covered Root's breast, thumb flicking over a hard nipple, and Root gasped, lightheaded. Her body felt electric. Root whimpered and lifted her hips into Shaw.

Grinning against Root's mouth, Shaw flipped them over. Root lifted herself up onto her elbows, her hair creating a curtain around their faces. Now, both of Shaw's hands cupped Root's breasts, nails lightly scratching.

She lifted her head and licked the sensitive underside of Root's breasts. Sometimes, Root felt self-conscious of her small breasts, but the way Shaw sucked and licked them washed her fears away. If someone as hot as Shaw found her attractive, then Root couldn't worry about anything

Shaw released Root's nipple with a wet pop. "Sit on my face," she rasped, wiggling towards the foot of the bed. "Please."

Root groaned to hear Shaw ask to eat her out and quickly moved up, resting her hands on her headboard to leverage herself forward. She lowered herself onto Shaw's face, immediately moaning as Shaw's tongue slowly stroked her, flicking inside her.

Liquid heat pooled between her legs and she leaned down, resting her forehead against the headboard so she could watch Shaw. Their eyes met and Shaw dragged her tongue around Root's clit slowly. Root's breath hitched, her hips jerking forward. Her stomach muscles jumped as Shaw sucked and licked.

Root closed her eyes, hips moving against Shaw's face. She licked her lips, reaching a hand to her breasts and running her fingertips across her nipples. She pinched one, harder and harder until she growled in pain. Shaw's hands hooked over her thighs, hands splaying over her stomach, nails digging in. The pain pushed Root closer to the edge, and she rode Shaw's face even faster.

She was gasping in time to her movements as she raced towards her orgasm. Squeezing both of her breasts, Root tossed her head back, losing herself in the feeling of Shaw's tongue on her and inside her. With a last stuttering moan, she came, a strangled gasp escaping her lips. Shaw held her in place until she stopped shaking.

When Root could breath again, she swung her leg over Shaw, shifting quickly until she was covering Shaw and kissed her desperately. Shaw's face was wet and Root could taste herself much more than she could in the car. It spurred her on, making her want to touch Shaw even more.

She stretched a hand down Shaw's body, smiling when Shaw spread her legs wide. Root lifted her head, swirling her fingers in Shaw's wetness, teasing her with wide circles, avoiding her clit.

"You're a little desperate tonight," Root joked, brushing her lips against Shaw's. "Someone's getting used to all the sex."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Root pushed three fingers into Shaw, watching the way Shaw's mouth dropped open and her dark eyes unfocussed. She thrust her fingers in and out of Shaw, her biceps burning. Root wanted to lick Shaw's neck, lap up the sweat dotting her collarbone, but She couldn't take her eyes away from Shaw's face and the furrow growing between her brows as she grunted softly.

Shaw held onto Root's arm as she moved, steadying herself. Root loved the way Shaw looked when Root touched her and the way her soft moans caught in her throat. Shaw was so dangerous, but she trusted Root enough to open her legs and close her eyes. Root thrusted her fingers faster and deeper.

"Look at me."

Shaw's eyes opened, meeting Root's. They were deep and dark, and Root couldn't believe that they barely knew each other. She already cared about Shaw, even if Shaw didn't care about her. Root wanted to live in Shaw's head and understand her completely. Shaw's eyes fluttered shut again and Root used her thumb to rub against Shaw's clit.

A few thrusts later, a growl tore from Shaw's throat and she clenched around Root's fingers. Her face turned red as Root continued to fuck her through her orgasm, keeping her tense and short of breath. Eventually, Shaw started to gulp down air again and Root slowed her hand.

Shaw licked her lips, eyes fluttering open. "I'm hungry."

Root laughed. "But you just ate!"

"Gross," Shaw muttered, pushing Root's hand out of her and rolling off the bed. "You're getting too confident."

"I think you like it," Root said, smugly. "I'll be topping you in no time."

Shaw scoffed as she padded over to her clothing and pick up her coat. "I doubt that." She pulled her phone out of her coat. "You have a long way to go. You've never even used a strap-on before."

"Neither have you," Root challenged, raising her eyebrows. "Not with me anyway. I don't think you've really topped me, actually."

Shaw looked offended, her phone clutched in her hand. "I'm definitely the top in this relationship."

"If you say so." Root shrugged. "I think we're pretty equal."

"I'm not talking about this now." Shaw unlocked her phone. "Just know that I'm the top and deal with it. Chinese or Indian?"

Root smiled. "If you say so."

"I do say so. That makes it true."

"I'm just saying that I've killed people and you haven't, so I think I'm more equipped to be the top."

Shaw glared at her. "I still don't know if I fully believe that. It doesn't matter. Chinese or Indian?"

"You believe it," Root said, not answering the food question. "Remember that you made me promise not you kill you? That's bottom behavior."

"Ok, I'm going to eat alone."

"No," Root laughed, "don't go. Indian."

Shaw watched her suspiciously through narrow eyes. "I'm going to top you soon. Prove my power."

Root hummed, stretching out on the bed seductively, smiling as Shaw's eyes trailed over her body. "I would love for you to prove your power. Several times."

Shaw seemed like she was going to come back to the bed, but she restrained herself. "Dinner first. Then, more sex."

"Whatever you say, boss."


End file.
